Transformers: Next Wave
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: 200 years after the end of Beast Machines A new menace threatens Cybertron. The Vehicons are back and soon cybertron will know a new terror unlike any it's ever seen.
1. The Next Wave

Transformers  
Next Wave  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
This fanfic follows up my alternate ending to Beast Machines.  
Read it if you want to understand.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It has been two hundred years since the death  
of Megatron. Cybertron has recovered from his hollocost.  
But the lessons I learned in the Beast Wars went in vain.  
Perhaps it was a mistake to revive the council of elders.  
We all knew they were racists. They provoked the predacons  
and deserved what Megatron did to them. But because he  
went so far....it was easy for them to justify taking things  
further. We are a people at war now. When the elders  
sent the cybertronian armada to the Predacon collonies.  
They had no weapons. They weren't like Megatron. They didn't know  
what would happen. And that anyone since the Quintisons could  
justify in their mind......the enslavement of a transformer.  
  
Before the beast wars Predacons were second class citizens.  
Most preffered to leave cybertron to live a harsh but free  
life on the satelite collonies. We all knew it was only a matter  
of time before we pushed them too far. I have washed my hands  
of the name Maximal.  
  
I am unique in this world. My name is Optimus Feral.  
Once I was called Cheetor. I was a scientist. Untill the  
beast wars on earth. Then I became a soldier. And because  
of Megatron's tamperings even became a living weapon. I would  
later be called a leader. and a hero. The elders offered me   
a seat on the councill. But I declined. I wanted nothing to   
do with them. Rattrap took my place and he has kept me informed.  
  
I have spent my time preparing. I Have gained great controll  
over the oracle now. I can see things as they truly are. My spark  
has become worthy of the name Optimus........Optimus...the name I  
served through the beast wars and Megatron's hollocost. Now  
I have had the honor of it being bestowed on me. My body was torn  
apart in the battle with Megatron. So I had to rebuild it. Not  
only rebuild but improve it. I somehow had an inbuilt knowlege  
remaining from my days as a Transmetal 2. I tampered with it.   
I learned to intergrate new alloys of the technorganic bio   
metal into my body. Now I am a true meld of life and machine.  
And thanks to my partially organic design I'm even capable of   
ingesting food as to elliminate the need for energon. Thus   
it was no problem to enlarge my body. To a size worthy of the name  
optimus. Now I am a walking arsenal. A one robot wrecking crew.  
I am prepared for the coming war.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The large robot was done dictating to a recording   
device. He ordered it to shut off and stood up. He was around  
20 feet tall. Wings spouted from his back. they were laden with  
small detachable blades for use as projectiles. His  
back held two blades which could in times of need  
be united into a single massive sword. His hands and feet  
were deadly edged claws. His face was now partially encased  
in a helmet that had been a design passed down with the optimus name.  
Feral had since improved on it to fit with his sleek design.  
His classic spotted chest was still the same but his abdomen  
was now armored with what looked almost like the grill of a  
twentieth century terran truck. but it moved and shifted with his  
body showing it's near living qualities.  
  
Feral walked out of his door hitting his head. He  
had learned the downside to technorganics was the abillity  
to feel pain. "Flytrap. any word from your father at the council?"  
Feral looked over to a computer to see his apprentice. The  
chubby animal was asleep. It looked like a rat. but thorns ran down  
its back. its two tails were tipped with a single large leave on the   
end of each. aside from that, being green, and the occasional exposed  
metal part it was a large sewer rat. The creature had his tails  
reaching over by a window where sunlight filtered in.  
  
"FLYTRAP YOU LAZY SLAGGER WAKE UP!!!!!!" The creature jumped up  
startled and reared back on instinct for a moment before realizing  
where it was. "Oh Optimus you scared the slag out of me. Can't  
I ever get a good nap?" It said. "You're supposed to be monitoring  
communications." "Sorry yeesh. I'll check the log." With that  
the creatur transformed into a robot mode of sorts. The new  
robot had spikey green hair that also contained thorns. His  
new mode was by contrast lanky and skinny. Feral always noticed  
how he looked like Nightscream when he was younger. A visor zipped  
over Flytrap's eyes as he placed his hand on the console.   
Text zoomed across his field of vision. "Yup you got mail.  
Nothing from my dad. But Nightscream sent something.  
Here it is. 'Feral I've been looking around the local observatory.  
You were right. You know that object you said you saw on long distance  
radio imaging? Yeah well it's in viewing range now. It's still  
heading for Cybertron. and furthermore. IT'S HUGE!!!!!  
I'd say at least the size of cybertropolis. And I mean before we  
blew half of it up fighting old Megs. What's even weirder though  
is it's not being effected by the gravity of nearby stars. It  
seems to be using controlled flight. Whatever it is it's coming here  
and it must have a good reason. Whoops. Security's coming. Gotta  
jet' that's all he wrote."   
  
Feral looked up. "It has a purpose? What is this thing?  
Flytrap I'm going to meet Nightscream in the observatory. I have  
to see this thing for myself. You stay here." "Sure thing boss."  
"AND DON'T GO TO SLEEP!" "Slaggit!" Feral converted to beast mode.  
still a cheetah. A huge cheetah but a cheetah none the less. He  
sped off out the door of and into the streets. The city outside  
wasn't nearly as big as cybertropolis. the tallest building was mabey three  
hundred stories. a tiny place by cybertronian standards. Feral preffered  
it because it gave him room to stretch his legs. Flytrap wouldn't admit it but   
the increased sunlight wasn't so bad either. Much less smog than in  
Cybertropolis. Flytrap sighed and went back to his station.  
He sat down in a swiveling chair and stared at his screen as data  
incoming from Cybertron's communications systems scrolled by.  
"Sigh. This is so boring. I wish they'd upgrade their security.  
I can hack this in my sleep. Flytrap walked away from his station  
and stepped outside. "Man Optimus chose the worst rundown shack to   
set up base in. I bet he only chose it because it was build over  
and old underground access tunnel."   
  
Flytrap looked around for a moment. He then resigned himself  
to his work and turned around to go back inside. However he was cut off  
when he ran into the torso of another robot standing in the doorway.  
He paused for a moment before realizing it was a fembot. He jumped back  
and landed on his skidplate. "GYAH! Howe'd you get in there? I mean  
i was standing right by the doorway and there's no other entrance. to  
the building." "Well that's a nice way to say hello" The fembot replied.  
Flytrap finally got a good look at her. She was mostly purple  
with spikey hair. Her face looked very humanlike and was youthfull.  
Probably younger than Flytrap was. She had a feathery cape extending  
from her armored shoulders and from behind the cape extended two  
wings that didn't look like they were properly positioned for flight.  
Flytrap was dropjawed for a moment. "Well are you going to stare  
at me all day or are you going to introduce me to Optimus Feral?"  
She said. Flytrap shook his head. "Wait how do you know Optimus...  
wait answer the first question before you answer that one."  
The Fembot sighed. "I came in through the underground tunnels.  
My parents said it was the safest way for them to travel since  
they were on the bad side of just about everyone on  
Cybertron. Second they wanted me to meet Optimus Feral and  
work for him. They said it would be good for me to learn to  
be a warrior." "Heh. that's just what my Mom said. Sure my  
dad and I agreed that staying out of trouble was the best path but   
my mom always gets her way....wait why am I telling you this?"  
"OOOHHH! I know you. You're Flytrap right?" "yeah that's me."  
"Well don't you rembember me? I'm Purplebolt. We used  
to play together when we were younger." "OH YEAH! Wow you've grown up."  
said Flytrap trying not to look like he didn't remember.   
"And uhm...well you see I had a lot of friends back then so...."  
He was lying about that too. "Who were your parents again?"  
"Yeesh you think you'd remember the two most  
wanted crimminals on Cybertron. Silverbolt and Black Arachnia."  
"WWWWWWW WHAT!!!!!! YOU'RE THEIR KID! DON'T KILL ME!"  
"Relax. I'm a lousy fighter. That's why I'm here.   
I'm supposed to become an apprentice to Optimus Feral."  
"Well I hate to tell you this Purplebolt but the position's  
taken." Purplebolt started to look really sad all of the sudden.  
"AAWWWW, I really wanted to make my parents proud of me too.  
and what am I going to do? They aren't coming back for me  
for three years. That's a long time." Purplebolt looks down and kicks  
the ground. "Oh don't....." Flytrap begins but then realizes  
he's being duped. "HEY DON'T TRY THAT SAD RUTINE ON ME!!!"  
"I'm SORRY *SNIFF* I don't *hic* mean to but.... WHAAAAAAA!!!"  
"EGADS SHE REALLY IS THAT MUCH OF A CRYBABY! How did someone  
like her come from Silverbolt and Black Arachnia anyway?" Flytrap thought  
to himself. "Hey calm down I'm sure Optimus  
can do SOMETHING with you." "You really think so!" Responded  
Purplebot now getting cheery and puppy dog eyed and very   
much surprizing Flytrap with her sudden mood swing. "yeah  
uhm...sure....." Flytrap stops in mid sentance.  
He converts to beast mode and raises his large pointy ears.  
"SSSHHH.....Do you hear that? Jet engines. But   
what would jets be doing here unless...DUCK!" Flytrap pounces on  
Purplebolt pushing her away just as several Aircraft zoom in  
and launch countless explosive rounds into the building they were in.  
  
"By the Matrix. I didn't think Optimus was in  
that bad with the elders." Purplebolt comments with  
with the jets having flown away. "No. Maximals   
don't use jets. Not since the technorganic   
revolution. Those were......VEHICONS!" Said   
Flytrap with some fear in his voice. "No way.  
You're kidding me. Vehicons are just something  
parents make up to scare kids." Purple bolt  
commented with disbelief. "No believe me they're all to real.  
Look we need to get out of here. Vehicon extermination   
squads are the cleanup crew that come in after a strafing  
run. They're brutally efficient. Slag how are we going to   
get away. The best route of escape was underground and  
our entrance is gone now." "Well are those jets gone now?"  
"yeah they only send one wave of flyers. the land drones  
are what we need to worry about now." "Good that's all I needed  
to know. BEAST MODE!" right before Flytrap Purplebolt  
transformed into what could only be described as a purely  
mythical beast. It's head was feathered and tipped with a   
beak. most of the rest of its body had a hard exo skelleton.  
It had two wings two legs and four arms. Its feathery tail  
formed from what was her cape and the wings were now perfectly positioned  
for flight. She could simple be put as....a dragon.   
This made Flytrap feel as if his DNA had given him the shaft on a   
beast mode. "Hop on we're flying." Said Purplebolt.   
Flytrap latched to her back. and they took off already  
being fired upon by a wave of indy-car drones.  
  
"Wow I never thought I'd see real Vehicons. This is so cool"  
Said Purplebolt while still dodging gunfire. "HEY less talking  
and more flying. How can you stand this anyway. I hate   
battle." "I guess it's just in my nature. WWHHHHEEEEEE!"  
Purplebolt went into an arial loop with a screaming flytrap  
clinging to her back.  
  
  
elsewhere......  
  
"You failed. I can't believe it. Not only did you fail to capture  
Optimus Feral but you also let his assistant escape and that new  
Maximal as well. You understand that this means Feral will   
be able to map vehicon territory now that he's seen the direction  
we attack from. What do you have to say to this. Mirage?"  
The alrge red and black vehicon spoke to the smaller robot.  
  
The smaller robot replied "I am sorry lord Vehitron. We  
had not exepected Feral to leave so soon. We were sure  
that he would remain untill he recieved the message we intercepted  
from Rattrap at the council. "HMMM. He must have  
recieved a more urgent message then. But what  
would he see as more important than the coming war with the  
Predacons? I can't understand the way he thinks. All of  
my inherrited memories point to him taking actions that are nothing  
like what he's doing now. But then again. It has  
been over two hundred years since my predecessor passed away.  
No! No one changes that much. Mirage persue that flying  
Maximal. Remain undetected. When you have an oportunity  
contact scavenger and have him bring her to me."  
  
"Yes lord Vehitron." Said Mirage trying not to be shaken by the insane  
rantings of his leader.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	2. The advent of Neo-Convoy

Next Wave   
Chapter 2  
The advent of Neo-Convoy  
By: Fragragaham Lincon  
  
  
"Nightscream....." Feral's voice sounded through  
the massive structure. It echoed off the high ceiling and  
coaxed a hum from the steel of the rafters supporting  
the strucure. To the call responded a robot with a large  
powerful frame whom sported long hair and a goatee which  
was often worg as a sign of strength and maturity (considering  
that despite the advent of hair since technorganics   
transformers do not, nor have they ever had the abillity  
to grow facial hair). "Chee...Feral. Thought you'd never  
get here." said Nightscream adressing the big technorganic   
Cheetah. Feral didn't bother to transform. Nightscream never  
seemed to mind. Feral had always liked his beast mode.  
  
Nightscream walked over to a monitor and turned it on.  
It displayed pictures of various regions of stars which  
had been taken by the telescope of the very observatory   
which they were in. "So? A bunch or stars righ?   
Where's this giant object you were talking about?"  
Feral asked. Nightscream pressed a few more buttons  
below the monitor. "This is it. The picture is pretty  
blurry but I can tell you this. It's disc shaped  
which isn't natural for asteroids. In fact it's  
a perfect disk." "So you're saying it's not natural?  
someone made this?" "Yes but that's not all. It's  
also made of metal. and not just any metal.   
This stuff is different from any kind of   
metal I've ever seen. You see the object hit an  
asteroid while you were on the way here.   
The asteroid is in pieces now and that think isn't even  
screatched." "WHAT!!" Cheetor quickly transforms  
and walks up to the terminal and presses  
a few more buttons displaying a video  
replay of the event Nightscream had jsut described.  
"It must be one solid piece to take a hit like that!"  
"That's the other thing....It's hollow. Well  
partially. it contains empty space. and it's not  
all one solid piece like we thought before.   
This object has moving parts. It's....  
...a machine."   
  
Feral looks down and grits his teeth.  
"And tell me. Why hasn't someone sent a ship to investigate this."  
"We did. Twenty. We lost contact with them all."  
"SLAG!" Feral exclaimed punching through the monitor screen.  
"Calm down Feral. We can't get anything done like this."  
"Nightscream..." Feral streightens his stance   
"I want you to go to the Predacon Colonies. They're  
closer to this thing than we are. Chances are they'll know sooner  
than we do. And more importantly I want you to contact  
someone. Find Galvastorm and tell him this..." Feral is   
cut off by Nightscream "WHAT THE PRECADON REBEL LEADER!!!  
YOU HAVE TO BE CRAZY FERAL!!" "No, He and I go way back.  
Just tell him you know Optimus Feral. He'll listen to you  
then. Tell him to hold off on any plans he has to   
attack Cybertron. Tell him about this object and have  
him warn the other Predacons. They like cybertron are  
going to be directly in its path." "But how do you   
know you can trust..." "I SAID GO!!" Yelled Feral with  
a growl.  
  
Nightscream transformed into his bat mode and flew away   
toward the nearest spaceport.  
  
Elsewhere. An indy car and armored construction  
crane marked with vehicon insignias drive into the city streets.  
They both transform into Robots. Their smaller drones act   
in accordance. The two Vehicon generals signal to the sky  
and the drones begin firing. Above Purplebolt   
is trying her best to evade. "SLOW DOWN BOLT I'M  
GETTING NAUCIOUS!" Flytrap screams. "LOOK  
WOULD YOU RATHER BE SHOT?" "DISREGARD!" as soon  
as Flytrap finnishes speaking Purplebolt is winged  
and falls from the air. "I SAID DISREGARD" Screams  
Flytrap as he  
loses his grip and plumets alongside Purplebolt.  
  
Purplebolt transforms and stands up. Flytrap however  
has been knocked unconcious by the fall. The Indy General looks  
at her robot mode "My my how cute. Too bad you're made of  
that disgusting organic material" "TECHNOrganic   
Mr. I need a CR chamber to heal" Purplebolt replies.  
"More than a reasonable sacrifice for the harmony of  
technology." the indy general responds. "ENOUGH   
TALK!! TALK IS FOR THE WEAK! NOW WE FIGHT!!"  
Yells the Crane general at both of them.  
"Well at least we should introduce ourselves. It's  
only proper. I am called Mirage." Says Mirage  
taking a fanciful bow. He stands up to  
see Purplebolt Hightailing it with flytrap in  
tow. "Too much talking spoils the battle."  
Says the Crane general. "Ah my dear   
Scavenger. What a warrior philosopher  
you are. MIRAGE TIREBURN!" Mirage transforms  
into an indy car and takes off in persuit of  
the fleeing maximals. "SCAVENGER DEVESTATE!""  
Scavenger transforms into a construction crane   
rig and also persues at a much slower speed.  
  
Purplebolt continues to attempt her  
escape. Flytrap is now again concious and running for his life.  
"What did I do wrong?" Purplebolt pants while in a frantic run.  
"They're Vehicons. You were born!" Flytrap replies.  
They continue down a back alley only to find a dead end.  
"How cliched is this" Flytrap complains.  
  
Mirage and Scavenger Close in.   
"Clever of you to evade us." Says Mirage.  
"I won't make my brother's mistake" Says Scavenger  
pointing his guns into position. A quick flash  
darts across thier line of sight. Scavenger's  
gun berals fall off. Mirage too finds his  
weapons disarmed. They look over to their side.  
Sanding before them is the intimidaiting vissage of Optimus  
Feral. He does not speak. He simply reaches behind his  
back and gathers a few throwing blades which he   
tosses into the nearby drones. Mirage   
already knew he didnt' have time to talk.   
He took a page from Scavenger's book and went right into action.  
"VEHICONS TRANSFORM!!!!!" They two generals yell  
in unison. "MIRAGE TRANSFORM!" "SCAVENGER TRANFORM!"  
  
The two vehicons unite into a single robotic monstrosity which  
stands as tall as Feral. "OVERKILL!" "DO THESE GUYS JUST  
KEEP GETTING NASTIER" Purplebolt exclaims Feral turns  
his head to notice her. At this time Overkill rushes  
in and pins him to a wall. Feral quickly plants a knee  
into overkill's chestplate loosening his grip which  
allows Feral to escape. Feral then flips over Overkill's  
head and kicks him in the back...with razor sharp toe claws.  
Overkill is empaled and stuck to the wall by Feral's   
own leg. Feral removes his leg allowing Overkill  
to collapse on the ground. Overkill however is up  
on his feet quickly. "Honestly do you think that will  
work against us?" Feral steps back. "Not really.  
But I've done all I need to do." Overkill notices  
the two young Maximals are nowhere to be seen.   
"Don't underestimate the little guy. He's more  
than meets the eye."   
  
Overkill takes a battle stance. "Then shall I finnish  
with you?" Feral takes a stance in turn. "Yes  
let's." Overkill again Rushes Feral whom rushes in turn.  
They lock hands when they meet and attempts to overpower  
one another.   
  
In a darkened room the sounds of the battle can be heard.  
Three sets of glowing eyes can be seen. "We shouldn't interfear  
we don't have any place here." "We are only trying to stop  
history from changing any further. HE has already interfeared.  
we must simply try to counteract him." "Then we act?" "We   
have to. He may very well be the ONE."  
  
Feral is now nearly toppled by Overkill. Overkill  
Final nudges Feral off balance then lifts him throwing him into   
another wall. Overkill Leaps with his claws drawn and prepares  
to strike down on Feral. But before his blow lands   
the wall collapses everywhere but around Feral and burries Overkill.  
Behind it stands a giant black robot. Long cables  
extend from the back of its head almost like  
hair. Feral then sees another Robot of equal size  
tear up from the street and pull Overkill out of the rubble with  
on hand. He simply tosses overkill some distance out of sight.  
Finally Feral now compleatly in disbelief sees the drones that  
Scavenger and Mirage had brought with them being plowed  
through by.....A MACK TRUCK!   
  
when it has dispensed with the drones  
a voice eminates from it. "NEO CONVOY TRANSFORM!"  
after which it transforms into yet another massive robot.  
  
Feral stands up and walks over to the now  
silent robot. He pokes it a few times. It's stiff  
metal. He then slaps himself in the head a few times.  
"No you aren't dreaming kitty" Says the "longhaired" black  
robot. "You see I told you he wouldn't believe it."  
says the second robot. Feral is almost twitching.   
"Longline, Lastride, stand down. Don't confuse him  
any more. This is going to be hard enough to   
explain." Says the robot calling itsself Neo   
Convoy. "excuse me but.....who and what are you?"  
Asks Feral. Neo Convoy kneels down to face Feral  
in the eyes. "We.....are autobots. And you sent us   
here."   
---------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Advent of a God

Transformers Next Wave  
chapter 3  
advent of a god  
  
On a planet called earth. Far in the north.  
Deep under a layer of ice. A warrior sleeps. The  
ice begins to crack sending jets of water and ice crystals  
high into the air. soon the view becomes obstructed by  
clouds of snow and ice. A large purple robot crawls from  
the cloude and struggles to its feet. "Wh....who dares  
to awaken Galvatron. WHO DARES TEAR ME FROM MY SLEEP!"  
he screams as he holds his head in pain. "No the pain...  
it's coming back. Not again. Not after this long."  
Then he hears a voice in his mind. "GALVATRON......  
...I have awakened you." "How dare you. I had peace at last  
and you would take it from me." "I have a propositon for you"  
"Who are you. SHOW YOURSELF!" Galvatron raises his arm  
and fires at random. "You won't make any progress like that."  
"DIE DIE DIE WHATEVER YOU ARE!" "You are truly insane aren't you.  
and I know why" "What? how dare you make such a claim!"  
"Ah, but it's true. The pain receptors your onetime master   
implanted in you....after his destruction. They remained constantly  
active didn't they." "How...How can you know that." "Because  
I am alpha and omega. The beginning and the end. Dare you not  
to defy me or I shall stike down upon thee with terrible vengance  
and furious anger. And you will know that my name is   
OMNICRON!" "HAH! Do you think you can intimidate me. I know  
that name. It's quintissan. Pathetic creature. I could  
tear you apart with my bare hands." "Do not pretend   
to understand matters which are beyond thy knowlege. I shall  
offer ye this. I can take away thy pain. I can cure thee  
of that which Unicron implanted in you." "Is...that possible?"  
"Yes and all thou must do is one simple task. Go to cybertron.  
and find the one who is standing in my way. The one  
so arrogant as to track me. His name is Neo convoy. Find  
him and rip him assunder. Succeed and thou shalt be cured.   
Fail and thou art cursed to an eternity of pain."  
"I accept your proposal. But on one condition though."  
"Thou art arrogant Galvatron. But go ahead. I have all  
the time in the world." "I want to be free of Unicron's design.  
I need a more powerful body. One of my own design. I have  
such a design stored in my memory. Access it. Give me the body   
I we have no deal." "FOOL HOW DARE THEE DEFY ME!" "I am   
the most powerful decepticon that ever lived. I defy anyone I choose.  
Refuse my bargain and I'll throw myself back into the ice. I can  
sleep again. And you can face this enemy of yours alone."  
"Very well. I shall grant you this new shape. Prepare to be....  
...reformatted." Galvatron smiled as a purple column of light engulfed his  
figure and he dissapeared.  
  
On planet cybertron. Optimus Feral after meeting back up  
with flytrap and purplebolt sits around the underground with the  
three massive autobots. "Okay I want to know EVERYTHING. Who   
the slag are all of you. First you the fembot. What's your name?"  
Purplebolt nodded and responded "My name is Purplebolt. My parents  
said they knew you from the beast wars and that you were the great hero  
after the holocost. They sent me to train with you." Feral looks  
confused for a moment. "Flytrap what is she talking about."   
"She means Black Arachnia and Silverbolt. She's their kid."  
Feral squints and looks at purplebolt a little closer. He  
sniffs a couple times. "No way. l....l...Little Purplebolt...  
..It is you. I can't believe it. Where are your parents."  
"Excuse me but I'm not little anymore. And I have no idea where they are.   
they could be clear on the other side of cybertron by now."  
"Sigh okay then who are you three energon guzzlers?" says   
Feral looking at the tree autobots.  
  
First the solid black autobot speaks. "I am Lastride."  
Then the black and white autobot speaks. "I am longline"  
Then the neon blue autobot speaks. "I am Neo Convoy. You sent me here"  
"Yeah you told me that before. Now would you care to tell  
me what the slag you mean by that?" Replies Feral.  
"It's a long story. I am born of an offshoot line from Optimus Prime.  
However my line is obscure in its history. I know that I am  
not related to Optimus Primal directly though. In my time  
I was one of the first scientists along with my companions   
Longline and Lastride to test the early transwarp technology.  
The first Maximals were emerging at this time and autobots were  
becoming outdated. The test was not successful. We emerged  
in a time twenty stellar cycles from now. You and a few other  
maximals were struggling to survive. Cybertron was a wasteland.  
It came so quickly no one knew what had happened. The planet its self  
was torn apart. Slowly being consumed by an unknown power. Vehicon  
extermination squads persued the last survivors. Somehow you survived.  
So you sent us back to this time. Only a short time before the catyclism.  
In three days a massive object will hit cybertron and that will   
be the beginning of the end." "So you are saying you came   
here to change history?" "Not exactly. We came to keep history on  
track. You see when history changes as the result of an outside  
traveler it triggers a timestorm. While the storm eventually fades  
it leaves a scar on timespace that will show up in a reading."  
"Wait I've never heard of that." "Of course you haven't. The   
technology to scan timespace dynamics hasn't been invented yet.  
But the fact remains that we are not changing history. We are  
trying to keep it from changing any further. Some great  
power shifting in time is coming to cybertron. It's timespan  
readings...that is the reading of the amount of time it has traversed.  
they're infinite, which is obviously impossible unless it's existed since   
before the beginning of time. This power in this time reads to have not  
only come from the future but the past present and all times in between.  
We can't get a fix on it. But we do believe it is what is going  
to be responsible for the fall of cybertron."   
  
Flytrap looks at Feral "You know I'm finding this a little  
hard to swollow." Feral seems to agree "Okay so why did you   
pick this time to try and stop the caticlysm?"  
"Simple. This is the only point where the force actually reads a single  
time coordinant. You could say that this is the time it materializes.  
We came back to destroy this being. And since we are interfering with  
time we must also protect you. As your demise would cause a paradox and  
we would never have been sent here." "Alright I think I understand what  
you're saying. In fact this object hitting cybertron. It sounds  
like something I've heard before. Nightscream tells me  
that some object is headed for cybertron right now. Something BIG!"  
"That may very well be what we are looking for but......who is this  
Nightscream. He was not with you in the future. And all of the  
survivors stayed with you....oh I see." Feral looks down. "Nightscream....  
.....my friend. Okay Neo Convoy. I see what you mean. We have to  
find out what this thing is and stop it from causing the caticlysm.   
But tell me, it your future. Who else....who else survives?"  
"I can't tell you. It's not information critical to the mission.   
Anything else is too much knowlege of the future." Longline  
interupts. "Yes and remember. The change is already beginning to   
take place. The future we know is no longer the future that will be."  
Lastride looks to Feral "No one knows when their time comes. Just  
live every day like it's your last. You can't controll the future,  
it just happens."  
  
On a Predacon satelite collony. "HEY QUIT PUSHING!" Nightscream  
complains as he is led at gunpoint down a long hallway. "Shut up Maximal.  
Bad enough you won't let us be free on Cybertron now you gotta push us here."  
"But I just wanted to talk to Galvastorm." "That's even worse.  
You have any idea what criminals like him make the rest of us look like?"  
"But Optimus Feral said...." "SHUT THE SLAG UP" Yells the soldier leading  
Nightscream as he hits him in the head with the butt of his gun."  
A loud thump is heard by both. A big robot had descended from the cieling.  
His eyes were hidden behind a visor. Parts of his body were covered in purple  
scales indicating that he had picked up some sort of beast mode.   
He walks up to the guard and plants his hand on his shoulder. He  
then looks over to Nightscream. "Optimus Feral you say?" Says the   
mysterious purple robot as he lifts up the soldier. "So how is he" he  
continues calmly as he, with one hand, flings the soldier through a wall.  
"Uhm.... He's uhm....hey who the slag are you anyway?" "Yeesh talk  
about rude I was just trying to be friendly." The purple robot is  
walking away and gestures for nightscream to follow him. They  
walk into an elevator and go to a lower level of the colony. They set  
and go down another lengthy hallway. This one is more decayed. Obvoiusly  
one of the abandoned layers. Fungus grows on the rusted out walls.   
The purple robot finally approuches a large door. He presses the button  
on the panel just to the doors side. He waits for a moment. The door   
does nothing. "LOUSY STIKING PIECE OF SLAG!" He yells kicking the door in.  
"Sorry you had to see that." He says as they enter through what's left of the doorway.  
The purple robot stops to put the door back in place as best he can then walks  
into the room. This room is relatively big. It has a decayed red carpet leading up a   
set of stairs to a makeshift throne. laying on the back of the throne is  
a cape attached to a set of shoulder armor. The Purple robot dawns the cape and   
sits down. "Sorry that took so long. But I don't use my name in public   
places. The walls have auditory sensors you know. Anyway my   
name is Galvastorm....." "HOLY SLAG!" Yells nightscream duckhing   
behind a pillar. Galvastorm looks confused. "Honestly why does  
absolutely EVERYONE have to respond like that. I'm not that bad  
of a bot you know." Nightscream walks out from behind the pillar.  
"Now how is my brother doing anyway?" "Brother? I don't know  
your brother." "What? Son of a slagger he never tells anyone  
he sends about that. How is SWORN BROTHER Optimus Feral doing these  
days?" Nightscream tries to avoid looking shocked "He's uhm...  
.. fine I guess. well really he's worried." "When is he ever not."  
"Well this is important. He wanted me to send a warning."  
Nightscream takes out a disk. All you need to know is on here."  
  
Galvatron stands up and walks down the stairs. He walks over to a  
computer terminal on on wall. He brushes some junk out of the way and inserts the disk.  
He looks it over. "uh huh. yup. yup. yup. uh huh.......Well it looks  
like I'm slagged." Nightscream still trying to get used to the  
eccentricities of Galvastorm speaks up. "There's one more thing.  
Feral said that if you were planning on attacking cybertron  
anytime soon you should back off." "well duh. I think survival comes  
before conquest any day." Galvastorm bussies himself contacting his   
allies across the collonies as Nightscream reflects on what just happened.  
"you know for a predacon crimminal he's not such a bad bot."  
thinks Nightscream to himself.  
  
Soldier enters the room. "Lord Galvastorm we have news from   
cybertron that...." Galvastorm interupts "I TOLD YOU NEVER  
TO INTERUPT ME WHEN I HAVE GUESTS!!!!" Galvastorm screams as  
he turns his left arm toward the soldier and fires a few rounds at him.  
The soldier scurries out the door as Nightscream takes an almost  
relieved look to his face having seen Galvastorm show his more  
violent side. It just seemed more natural.   
  
Galvastorm looked to nightscream "Well what are you waiting for?"  
"Huh?" "Let's get going." "Go? Go where?" "To cybertron."  
"But....what are you going to do about the collonies."   
"The collonies themselves. There's no saving them. But as for the   
predacons.....I'm forging a path....we're going home."  
  
Back on cybertron. The moon is high and the city lights  
filtered through the smog filled atmosphere glow red on the horizon.  
Purplebolt stands on top of a tall building admiring the view.  
It seems almost humid here. Technorganic fireflies float around  
making the city seem like a giant christmass tree.   
Flytrap walks out behind her. "There you are. Optimus was  
wondering where you were. It's dangerous above ground. You  
know vehicons are in the area now." "Feral seems kind of cool  
as a leader. I think I'll learn a lot from him. How has  
it been for you." "Whew don't get me started. He works me to death.  
alwasy flytrap do this, move out, go underground, hack that.  
I never get any good sleep." "Heh. Sounds like fun. I finally  
getting to do something." "Fun? You crazy. You'll be shot at on  
a daily basis." "Sounds exciting." "By Primus you sound exactly  
like Optimus. Always have to be moving. Some times I think   
his beast mode should be a hummingbird. I always heard cats were  
lazy." "Look who's talking" "HEY! I'm not lazy. I'm just efficient.  
Now let's get below. What were you doing up here in the first place."  
"The view. It's pretty. I never got to see this before. I haven't been  
aboveground since my parents went on the run. I don't think these things  
even existed back then." Says Purplebolt gesturing to a firefly.  
"Well they are relatively new. Some times new animals just kind of pop up  
since the organic core started flourishing. Now come on inside."  
  
Down below. Feral is talking with Neo convoy.   
"So can you tell me something about technorganics? How is it  
possible that you have children? Is it anything like how organic  
creatures reproduce?" Lastride is polishing his scythe. "You   
know in my day if you wanted a kid you had to build it. It didn't  
just squirt out from between your legs." Longline looks over  
at Lastride a bit shocked at his comment. "Well I think  
it's wonderful. Organic life really is a beutiful thing.   
They say Optimus Prime himself envied humans."   
"Hey hold on a minute." Says Feral "It's not exatly like that.  
We still have to...sort of build our children but it  
is closer to organic reproduction than before. in fact very close.   
Reproducing for a single transformer would kill it. You see  
a new spark is born when a small fragment of the spark core breaks away.  
it's then imbedded in the spark of another transformer and it feeds  
of that spark and it takes on traits of it as well. It grows and matures  
into an independant spark untill it can exist withing a body by its self.  
the procedure is a major dedication as it takes much energy both to heal  
the donor's core and to provide the energy from the host to allow the spark  
to mature. I guess it could be done with any two transformers really.   
But since the days of the quintissans we've been programmed with male  
and female personallity types so that's usually the pairing. Bodies are  
simply generated by the two parents having their DNA scanned  
simultainously kind of like the fuzor mistake of the beast wars but more  
exact as a science now. The result is very unique beast modes  
of animals that may have never existed before.   
The new DNA is sythisized and given to nanomachines  
which begin constructhing themselves into a new body. The child  
spark is traditionally added to the body while it's still developing   
so that fitting with a childish personallity they are given smaller bodies.  
I mean it's just not smart to give a kid a body loaded like say mine is.  
So usually they're personallities grow up at the same time as their boddies.  
Purplebolt is a result of that technology. She doesn't look or act like  
she's been around for more than mabey fifteen to seventeen stellar cycles.  
Eighteen at the most. I wonder why Black Arachnia and Silverbolt  
waited so long. Then agian Flytrap is only about ten stellar cycles  
older. Mabey they just didn't want Rattrap and Botanica to show them up.  
yeah that absolutely reeks of Blackarachnia's mindset. (Sigh) Purplebolt.  
....She looks so much like her mother."   
  
The three autobots are staring at Feral. "What?" 


	4. War and Peace

Transformers Next wave  
by: Fragraham Lincon  
chapter4  
war and peace  
  
"The world exists between two forces. Light and  
dark. God and Devil as some called it. and the beings in   
this world can never fully be of one or the other. We exist  
in between."  
  
A mighty purple robot stood on the hull of a massive  
disk shaped ship. Upon his right arm was a yellow cannon.  
on his back were silver wings. On his head he wore an  
old earth style samurai helmet.   
  
"Galvatron, we are nearing cybertron. Go thee there  
and crush my enemies in preparation for my coming. His name  
is Neo convoy. He is arogant enough to stalk me. His presence is  
mocking me. Find him. Tear him assunder." "And how will I   
find this Neo Convoy you speak of." "He is the only autobot on cybertron.  
an easy enough task. But if thou wish I shalt give thee this.  
It is one half of an ancient object of which Neo Convoy carries the other  
half. It was once said to be the key to peace on cybertron but now  
it has no power. But the two halves still resonate together and   
this shall draw thee to Neo Convoy." "th....this is. HOW DID YOU  
GET THIS?" "Dare ye not question me Galvatron or thou thyself shall  
cease to be."   
  
Galvatron takes the object He is given by the mysterious  
voice. It is a half orb with one handle on it. He places into a   
compartment in his chest then transforms into his flight mode and shoots  
off towards cybertron. On the way he thinks to himself. "To  
be or not to be. Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. Or to take arms  
against a sea of troubles..."  
  
On cybertron in the streets. Two cars and a large truck  
speed away with three maximals as passengers. "Hey now this  
is riding in style." Said Flytrap reclining in the seat of   
Longline. "Uhm a little creepy if you ask me. I'd rather fly  
be flying." Said Purplebold in the back of Lastride.  
In Neo convoy Feral issued orders. "We have to got to cybertropolis.  
As much as I hate it I have to tell the council of elders about this.   
If Neoconvoy is right then We're going to every transformer on cybertron  
and then some. I just hope nightscream is coming through with the predacons.  
"Wait preds?" asks flytrap. "Yes This threat is far more than   
anything cybertron has ever known. It's been over five hundred years since  
autobots and decepticons worked hand in hand when Unicron arrived.  
And now another threat has arrived. We're going to have to work together  
if we want to survive." Feral says "Wow talk about scary. Can anything be  
so bad that we'd need even more than the maximal armada to defeat it?"  
asks purplebolt. "Well we have two and a half days to find out"  
Feral answers.  
  
"Rodimus Prime was the one who defeated unicron.   
The matrix of leadership was all that could do it. but....  
there is no matrix now..But Feral has the oracle with him.   
Perhaps with its wisdom...." NeoConvoy is interupted by Feral.  
"Wait....RODIMUS prime? Who's that. OPTIMUS Prime destroyed  
Unicron didn't he? He used the matrix of leadership to convince  
the decepticons to aid in the fight and Unicron was destroyed  
by their combined firepower. Every Maximal knows that."  
"What have they been teaching you in history? I know you said  
the maximal council was a bit corrupt but that..... It was the greatest  
event in cybertronian history." "I always thought that sounded  
a little strange. Bits and pieces of the history we're told don't always  
fit. Care to fill us in on what we're missing?" "Gladly.  
It goes like this...."  
  
Time passes. NeoConvoy delivers a history lesson to  
the maximals while on rout to cybertropolis.  
  
On the predacon satelite collony. Gunfire is errupting.  
Within a battered base Nightscream and Galvastorm are gathering troops.  
"Who knew something like moving to cybertron would get such a resistance from   
the tri predacus council?" Says Nightscream. "Peace is something  
not all predacons are ready for. I guess some Predacons are stuck in the  
past." A stray shot nicks Galvastorm's shoulder. "I'LL KILL THOSE  
SONS OF SLAGGERS!!!! AAAAIAIIIIAAIIAIAYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Galvastorms   
transforms into a purple serpentine dragon and heads off towards the battle.  
Nightscream looks confused for a moment then looks to Galvastorms troops.  
"How do you put up with this guy?" "You get used to it" one of them   
answers. "Alright we have to work fast. Jawbreaker, scarem, You   
take the left flank. Scourge what did you find on recon?"  
"Galvastorm is headed for the rear. His guess was right.   
Tripredacus himself is there." "Good then if we win this battle  
we won't have any more resistance. But easier said than done.  
That also means that The entire tri predacus army is going to be here."  
Another shot rattles the base. "God Neptune, you're going  
to be most of our muscle. Take the frontal assault. Right flank  
goes to razorclaw, snapper, skyshadow. the rest of you take  
cleanup." "You're army sounds a little weak." "Huh? Who said that?"  
"A small lanky robot with lenghty arms walks from (or almost seems  
to materialize from) the shadows. May I help?" "Sure go right ahead.  
but who the slag are you?" "While I'm not a predacon I understand your  
predicament. I am called Geckobot. Consider me a problem solver."  
"yeah whatever just Go." Nightscream   
and the predacon forces dive over the barracks and rush to their  
perspective attack angles. Geckobot returns to the shadows.   
  
The battle ensues. Nightscream and God neptune quickly plow through  
the front forces but soon meet more resistance as the forces thicken.  
The left flanking attempt by scarem and jawbreaker is easilly repelled.  
Scarem is injured and Jawbreaker attemtps to bring him out of  
firing range but is gunned down himself. A splinter group breaks  
away from the main force in persuit. A mistake on their part.   
A shadow drops on them as one by one they begin to vanish.   
One final soldier brings his gun to bear at the almost living shadow but  
finds his fire is not only ineffective but is being returned and it quickly  
fells him. Geckobot materializes and gives Scarem and Jawbreaker a nod before  
departing for the main group.   
  
God Neptune is accumulating damage but fights on. Nightscream looks  
back to see his means of escape has already been cut off.   
"I won't go down this easilly!" Nightscream tries to fire off a sound  
wave but is out of energy. "SLAG!" God neptune looks down to him.  
"We can get you out of here. Just convert to beast mode and we'll throw  
you clear." "No way I'm not leaving you here." "You're useless to us  
now. But you have courage. You should flee." "NO WAY. JUST forget  
about it." "If you insist." God neptune slices down a few more soldiers  
before his sword breaks. "Aw slaggit!" "We're in way over our heads.  
Where the slag is Galvastorm." Gavlastorm immediately flies overhead  
and is gunned down. "No Gavlastorm. A mass of soldiers converges  
on where he fell. " this is no good. We can't ...." A few  
explosions erupt from where Galvastorm fell. Galvastorm now again in  
robot mode is clearing a path to the rear and toward tripredacus.   
  
"I am going to tear you a new waste disposal unit!" Screams  
Galvastorm. Meanwhile Nightscream and God neptune are still  
fighting with what they have left. "Nightscream you're as brave as  
any predacon We've ever worked with. I respect you." Says  
God Neptune to Nightscream. "Same to you." God neptune  
seperates into six individual robots which all charge.   
with giant guns in hand. Geckobot is assisting the right  
flank attempt with some success...but not much.   
  
Galvastorm has made his way to Tripredacus.  
"So you are the imp who has been causing an uproar in my  
collonies." Says Tripredacus. "Yeah that's me a real trouble  
maker." Galvastorm replies. "You have been the cause of  
much frustration. I shall enjoy ripping you apart."   
"Just try it buddy."   
  
Galvastorm throws himself forward. A quick right  
hook from tripredacus puts him on the ground. Galvastorm rolls  
out of the way just in time to avoid the massive foot of tripredacus.  
as he springs to his feet he fires a few rounds from his left  
hand. Tripredacus due to his size is unable to avoide them.   
"The bigger they are...." Galvastorm begins. "The more their punches  
hurt!" says Tripredagus smacking Galvastorm into the air.  
Galvastorm knowing he'd get a rightous pounding on landing  
instead ops to transform to beast mode and rain down a few  
fireballs. Tripredacus covers himself with his arms trying  
to block the barrage. Galvastorm dives down onto   
Tripredacus's head during the ensuing explosion and begins to rip and tear  
at him. Tripredacus staggers back but then regains his ballance  
and picks up Galvastorm and begins squeezing him. Galvastorm  
spits another barrage of fireballs into Tripredacus as he continues to  
squeeze. Both keep their attack up knowing one or the other will have  
to die from it eventually.   
  
Tripredacus gives. He collapses into three seperate robots.  
Galvastorm transforms to robot mode again and rushes one of them.  
He grabs Ramhorn and sinks his hands into his sides. Galvastomr  
pulls. He strains his body calling on the last of his energy reserves.  
With one Last strain Galvastorm rips the Ramhorn in half.  
He quickly explodes knocking Galvastorm to the ground.   
  
Galvastorm looks to see his work. The tripredacus short one member.  
It would have to do. His head drops to the side and his eyes go dark.  
  
Seaclamp kicks the fallen Galvastorm.  
Galvastorm's eyes quickly light back up. "SUPRIRIZE!' Galvastorm  
uppercuts him throught the abdomen letting wires spill out onto the ground.  
He then Brings the blade on his right arm the bear and beheads the  
SeaClamp. The last of the three, Cicadacon brings a large gun to bear and  
shoots at Glavastorm who staggers back and falls over. He pulls himself  
back up as the gunfire stops. "I'm willing to bet that you don't have anough  
energy left to do something like that again." Galvastorm smiles.   
"and I'm willing to bet....you're right." Galvastorm collapses.   
  
Choosing a safer route than his brothers Cidadacon  
puts a few more rounds into Glavastorm from a distance then begins to walk away.  
Unfortunately for him he runs into Nightscream. "Going somewhere?"  
"Yes" He puts a few rounds into nightscream and runs by.  
  
he flees to the shuttle port. The beaten and battered Glavastorm  
and Nightscream along with their troops arrive just in time to see Cicadacon  
escape. The look out the port to see their  
vicotry slipping further and further away. That is untill the shuttle  
is intercepted by a strange purple fighter craft.   
It opens fire with a barage of missiles obliterating Cicadacon's  
escape shuttle and Cicadacon along with it,  
then continues on its way to cybertron. "What the slag  
was that?" says Galvastorm. "I don't know. I just hope it's on our  
side." Nightscream repplies.  
  
Galvastorm walks back to look at the battle field. Nightscream follows.  
"All these lives lost. The descecration of life. This is not   
glory. This is the horror of war." says Nightscream.  
Galvastorm does not speak. Silence covers the war torn collony now.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Elite Science Ninja Robo: Geckobot

Transformers: Next Wave  
Chapter 5  
Elite Science Ninja Robo: Geckobot  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the city of cybertropolis, among the skyscrapers  
one structure stands out over all others. This is the citidel  
of the Elders in which the council of elders meets. At the   
gates the elders have gathered. "Optimus Feral is here?  
Why would he come to cybertropolis?" Asks one of many Maximals  
"I hear he associates with criminals now. He could be  
dangerous." "That's it. Feral is planning some kind of coup.  
Didn't you see those tree big energon guzzlers he brought. He's  
here to kill us!" The voices of panic are raising in the room but  
then are shattered.  
  
"HEY! Don't go talkin that way about spots.  
No body hates war more than him. I should know."  
Out of the crowd walks the spindly legged and rather short  
form of Ratrap followed by Botanica. "Listen up everyone.  
Open the gates and let him in. You should know that   
if he wants in he'll get in one way or the other."  
  
Another voice of anger erupts "Why should we listen  
to you. You're just his sit in for the council anyway."  
  
  
Botanica interupts. "Optimus Feral had the opportunity  
to rule all of cybertron. You yourselves offered it to him  
and he refused. Does that not speak for his character?"  
  
"But that was nearly two hundred stellar cycles  
ago. Who knows how he's changed."   
  
Before Rattrap or Botanica can argue the point further  
the massive doors of the citidel creek as ancient mechanisms pull  
them open. In through the door Walks Optimus Feral followed by   
His companions.  
  
Feral looks to Flytrap. "good work with the door."  
  
"eheh. That's my boy." Says Ratrap with sly grin.  
Botanica tries to hide a chuckle of her own.  
  
"Feral what are you doing here and why did you bring those  
three archaiac monstrocities" Erupts the voice of an elder.  
  
"Come on lemme step on him" Says Lastride. "Steady  
lastride" Replies NeoConvoy holding LastRide back.  
  
Feral steps between. "Hey everyone calm down. There's  
not going to be a fight here today. I came here to help you.  
At this very moment there's an object the size of cybertropolis   
headed for cybertron. If we don't stop it then nothing  
will." "we're quite well aware of this Feral. We already have  
a contingency plan. The planetary deffence satelites are already manuvering  
to shoot it down on its arrival." Replies one Elder.  
"Even if that worked. What about the Predacons living in the space collonies."  
"The predacons are of little concearn to us. They will have to fend for  
themselves." "You...YOU MURDERERS! The predacons are deffenseless  
against something like that." "It doesn't matter. The predacons are our  
enemy." "The predacons are alive just like you or I. Most of them  
are peacefull. You can't blame an entire race for the actions of  
one. That makes you no better than Megatron."   
  
Feral has his fists clenched and his face is in a snarl.  
The animal aggression in him was getting the better of his common sense.  
However before Feral can act the Citidel is shaken by a blast.  
Rattrap runs to a viewscreen. "VEHICONS!"   
  
"Feral you idiot you led them right to us." Accuses on of  
the elders. "Hey weren't you elders the ones who told us that  
vehicons didn't exist." Flytrap replies snidely.  
Purplebolt transforms to beast mode and flies off to engage the   
vehicons before anyone can stop her. "Feral you just let her go  
into a fight like that?" Botanica asks. Feral turns to walk  
out through the gates and also join the fray. He   
stops for a moment and looks  
back. "It's becaus she understands the cybertronian way. That  
which is worth having is worth fighting for."  
  
Flytrap aslo runs toward the battle. "Son where do you  
think your going?" Says Botanica. "I'm going too. Mabey  
I'm not that strong but as Optimus said. It's worth fighting for."  
  
"He gets this from your side you know" Says Botanica to  
Rattrap.   
  
The three Maximals Look down from the bridge which extends  
from the Citidel gates. Below there are a mass of drones and  
two overly familliar Generals. Feral leaps down while Flytrap hangs  
onto Purplebolt's back as she she glides down.   
  
"So Optimus Feral you're back for more. I don't know  
where your help came from last time but this time We've taken   
measures." Says Mirage. "It is dishonorable to fight with an  
unfair advantage. Meet us on even ground Feral" Says Scavenger.  
  
Feral hears a humming noise followed by another noise.   
This one is the screeching of tires. He looks behind him to see  
two more vehicons aproach. One a six wheeled desert vehicle  
topped with a tri rocket launcher. The other a jet. It looks  
almost like Jetstorm whom he had faced so long ago.  
but there seem to be minor differences. They each transform  
into robot mode. The sleek Jetstorm like robot shows his major  
difference with his different head and the six wheeler shows  
himself to be a danger as his rockets portrude from his bulky chest.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to skybolt and blastcharge.  
I'm afraid they aren't very good for conversation. They preffer  
to express themselves much in the way of my brother scavenger."  
Says Mirage. Three large thumps issue the arrival of the autobots  
Neo Convoy, Lastride, and Longline evening out the battle.  
  
"Now let us begin. VEHICONS UNITE!"   
Feral braces himself for another assault from Overkill but  
rather sees Mirage and Scavenger direct two drones apiece to   
Skybolt's location. Surprizingly Those vehicons are the ones  
to merge forming a large monstrocity of metal which stands as  
tall as an autobot with much more firepower. The new robot  
Charges and fires away with twin gattling guns at the autobots.  
  
"Now we can fight on even terms Optimus Feral."  
Mirage continues. "MIRAGE TRANSFORM" "SCAVENGER TRANSFORM"  
They merge together to become Feral's rival Overkill.  
  
Overkill fires a missile at Feral which Feral sidesteps.  
Feral Draws his lengthy sword and charges Overkill.  
The clashing of Feral's sword with Overkill's claws rings through  
the city.  
  
Elswhere on the battle field Purplebolt is   
tearing through drones with her own claws. Flyttrap has  
commendeered a few vehicon guns and is fireing away  
at anything that moves and a few things that don't.  
  
After some blasting Flytrap stops to catch his breath.  
But soon a shadow walks throguht he flames of trashed drones.  
Blastcharge stands in front of Flytrap. "Hi uhm....how ya doing?"  
Blastcharge aims his rockets at Flytrap. "Not so good huh."  
  
Flytrap turns tail and runs as Blastcharge unloads his compliment  
of missiles. Flytrap passes by Purplebolt and shouts a warning.  
"Hey purplebolt HAUL!" "what?" She is quickly answered  
by an incoming missile. Purplebolt also takes the cue  
to withdraw at a frantic pace.  
  
They unfortunately are quickly cornered by a wall of vehicon  
drones.   
  
Skybolt is making quick work of the autobots. Last  
ride charges him but is quickly swatted down by one of the scavenger  
drones which forms skybolt's new hand. Longline Leaps into the air attempting  
to bring his sword down on Skybolt's head but to no avail as he is  
shot down by a few rockets. Neo Convoy reaches behind his back and pulls out  
two enormous guns. "Neo cannon FIRE!" he shouts letting loose a barrage  
of ammo. This blows Skybolt off ballance long enough for LastRide to  
get up, pull out his scythe and sever the 4 drones reducing the combined skybolt  
to his original form. Overkill looks to see Skybolt backing away.  
  
Feral Notices the distraction and takes the oportunity  
to lunge at Overkill and sieze him by the waist. With a mighty effort  
Feral Lifts Overkill off the ground and over his head then throws him  
into the outer wall of the nearest building. He then reaches behind his  
back and grabs a fistfull of small throwing blades which he hurls one after the  
other where Overkill has fallen.   
  
Satisfied that Overkill isn't getting up Feral turns his back and   
proceeds to search for Flytrap and Purplebolt. However before Feral can begin   
Overkill rises again and shoots him in the back. Blood spurts  
from Feral's chest and sparks fly as the heavy shells of Overkill's gattling  
gun tear through his body. Feral falls to his knees. Overkill stands over him.  
"It was an honor to fight with you again Optimus Feral. But now the victory is ours."  
Overkill raises his massive foot over Feral's head. But instead of bringing  
it down he finds himself pulled off ballance. From the shadows emerges  
the same robot who aided Galvastorm on the collonies. Geckobot.   
  
Geckobot Plants his claws into overkill's back. "NO I WON'T WATCH  
IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" He screams as he charges a current of electricity through  
overkill. Overkill unable to maintain his link seperates into Scavenger and  
Mirage. The two Vehicons collapse. Geckobot rushes to Feral's side.  
"Hang on Optimus. I'm not going to let you die again."   
  
Elsewhere Flytrap and Purplebolt are trying to carve their  
way through the vehicon drones in attempt to escape the persuing   
Blastcharge. Blascharge however is coming faster than they can make thier  
way through the hordes of drones.   
  
The thunder of blastcharge's steps grows louder and louder.   
Flytrap turns around to find a missile headed streight for him.  
It explodes in his face before he has time to react. Flytrap and  
several drones dissapear into the ensuing explosion. A second  
missile comes flying at Purplebolt. She attempts do avoid  
it but is still cought in the explosion. While she avoids the center of the blast  
she is still cought by the force which throws her into a wall and knocks her   
unconcious. Blastcharge aproaches Purplebolt and aims down with his final  
Missile. he aims carefully at her. But before he fires another voice  
is heard behind him. "Stay your hand Blastcharge." "Lord Vehitron"  
replies Blastcharge. A large red and black robot with a heavy gun  
on his shoulder walks up behind Blastcharge and stands over Purplebolt.  
  
"My visions have shown me that she could be usefull.  
Feral has become a nuicence to us. She shall be his undoing."  
  
In vehicle mode Longline carrying Feral arrives on the scene.   
a battered and bruised Flytrap is climbing out of the rubble.  
"P....p....purplebolt....I failed her." Says Flytrap.  
"Purplebolt! What happened!" Asks Feral. "The Vehicons....  
....one named....Vehitron. He took her."  
  
Vehicon drones are advancing on Feral's position.   
Feral tries to pull himself up. "GRRR! I'LL TEAR YOU ALL APART!"  
He cries. Geckobot and the remaining autobots arrive.  
Geckobot grabs Feral and attempts to pull him back. "NO OPTIMUS!  
This is just like it happened before. Don't go off fighting  
when you're outmatched." Feral throws Geckobot off and begins  
to run toward the approaching drones but is intercepted by longline.  
  
"Let me go!" Feral demands. "I'm sorry I can't. If you  
go off like that you'll die. You're too badly hurt already. We all  
are. Neo Convoy has ordered us to retreat to the  
citadel" Longline Replies.   
  
The autobots carry the injured Maximals back to the Sitidel and  
seal the doors as the first wave of artillery flies in.  
  
Inside the citadel Flytrap and Feral are recovering  
under Botanica's watch. Rattrap stands at their side.  
"Spots cool down. yer gonna get yerself fragged if ya fly off  
the handle like that." Feral looks to Neo Convoy. "You...  
...removed me from command back there." The words are hard  
to slide off of his lips. Memories of his own past flood back.   
The time those exact same words were being said to him.  
Feral thinks to himself. "I....I'm going down the same  
path as optimus before me. Then does that mean....I'm going  
to die."  
  
Flytrap looks up to his mother. "I failed her."  
"You did your best son. That's all anyone can ask of you."  
Botanica replies. "She was counting on me, but I wasn't  
strong enough to protect her. I FAILED YOU ALL!" Flytrap   
quickly transforms into his beast mode and scurries away and into a vent.  
  
"Yeesh not again. I'll get him." Says Rattrap as he  
transforms into beast mode and follows Flytrap.   
  
Geckobot is approached by Longline and Lastride.  
"Hey lizard. I couldn't help but notice you saved your skidplates  
back there" Says Lastride. "I have a name. I'm called Geckobot."  
"What my brother means is, we want to know where you come from  
and who you are." Says Longline. "I'm nothing but a coward who  
ran away from his problems. Don't press me any further." Geckobot  
replies. "Hey I want more info than that. I heard you say that  
Feral was gonna die. What the slag were you talkin' about?"  
Asks Lastride holding his scythe threateningly.  
  
"You have my help isn't that enough?" Geckobot responds  
"Not if I think yer gonna be trouble. Spill it or I'll spill yer   
innards." Lastride Demands. "BROTHER PLEASE!" Says Longline.  
  
Geckobot sighs "Do you want to know why I'm so powerful.  
It's simple. I've got stealth technology that doesn't exist yet.  
I know about you two and the object coming for cybertron and everything.  
But I also know somethign you don't. I know that we've  
already lost the war in the future." "WHAT!" Says everyone in  
the room. "I'm one of Optimus Ferals soldiers. Shortly  
after the three of you left the future Feral fought the Vehicons  
extermination squads. He was hopelessly outnumbered. He died in  
battle and I.....ran away. I left my companions. I took weapons I   
could find from his stockpile and then fled here into the past.  
I didn't know where I would arrive but I guess I ended up  
following your timetrail. It was only after I discovered I had landed  
in this time that I realized I could make a difference."   
  
Neo Convoy interupts. "Geckobot. I remember Feral mentioning  
you. But you should not interfear with the timeline any more than   
necessary." "That's where you and I differ. I'm here to change the   
past as much as possible. I'll do everything I can to make  
sure that horrible world I lived in never comes to be." Geckobot replies.  
"There's no place on this team for renegades Geckobot."   
"Then I guess There's no place here for me."   
  
Geckobot takes a few steps back and dissapears into his  
own shadow.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: By now you've noticed a few new characters.  
I'm using a common theme in transformers to create new characters.  
Repaints. While some like the autobots, Galvastorm, and the new  
maximals are original creations others are repaints of existing toys.  
They are as follows.  
Blastcharge: Blastcharge is exactly the same as the toy which  
never appeared on the show.  
Skybolt: Skybolt is based on the Delux Jetstorm toy.  
God Neptune: God Neptune appeared in Beast Wars 2nd a series which only  
aired in Japan. He was a repaint of the original Pihranacon.  
Geckobot: Geckobot is a basic sized Beast Machines toy.  
Vehitron: Vehitron is a red and black repaint of Mega size Tankor toy.  
  
in addition to these a number of minor characters come from toys which  
never made a show appearance.  
  
The characters of my own creation can be found in the fanart section of my website. 


	6. Devided we stand

Transformers: Next Wave  
Chapter 6  
Devided we stand  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Feral lay injured in the besieged citidel. The autobots  
had left him laying there. They now were making  
their own plans. Purplebolt had been taken captive  
by the vehicons. Flytrap was missing. Now only  
the mysterious Geckobot remained.  
  
"Geckobot. Tell me more about these weapons  
from the future. Can we use them against this  
power coming to cybertron."  
  
Feral said.  
  
"They won't be enough but they might help you to  
back off the vehicons....well if you have any more troops."  
Geckobot replied dishartened.  
  
A loud crash was heard.  
"Someone call?" Said Nightscream as he entered the room through  
a hole in the wall by Galvastorm who was a few paces behind.  
  
"Nightscream Galvastorm you made it!" Said Feral  
who then wenced in pain.  
  
Galvastorm walked to Feral's side.  
"Feral.....brother...Who did this to you?"  
"V...vehicons" Feral replied." "I promise I'll  
help you through Feral. I won't leave your side....  
....but first I'm gonna go tear the vehicons a new wasted  
disposal unit." Said Galvastorm crackling his knuckles.  
  
"Feral has it become that bad?"  
Said Nightscream. "We're losing Nightscream. I failed cybertron.  
I no longer have the right to lead. I...."  
  
Feral struggles to get up. "I am but a soldier.  
And I will fight as a soldier GECKOBOT now  
that we have these two how about those weapons."  
  
Geckobot looks back to Feral. "I won't give them to you.  
Not if you're going to go out and try some blaze of  
glory thing. I'm here to make sure there's a cybertron  
for the future. Honor won't mean anything to those who will  
never be born!"  
  
"The lizard has a point" Says Galvastorm.  
"Feral I've known you for too long. Back even  
when you were just plain old Cheetor. and the  
Cheetor I knew...." Nightscream is cut off by  
feral. "Cheetor......It's been a long time since anyone  
has called me that. Is that all I am now? Am I not  
even worthy of the title optimus...."  
  
Feral turns his back and begins to walk away.  
"OPTIMUS WAIT!" Yells Geckobot. "I....If you  
stay here in the citidell I'll give you and any other  
transformers you can get here all the weapons you need."  
  
Feral looks back to Geckobot. "but what troops."  
Galvastorm gestures behind him "I dunno how about those guys"  
Feral looks over to see a wall of predacons ready for battle.  
"Galvastorm have I mentioned lately that you're my favorite  
of any psycho I've ever met." "Awe yer flattering me. Come on  
in troops....AND WHIPE YOUR FEET! we aren't barbarians after all."  
  
An elder protests. "FERAL you can't let those predacons in  
here they're a threat to...." the elder is silenced as botanica  
plants a solid punch on his jaw.  
  
"now how about those weapons Geckobot" Feral  
says with a smirk.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Vehitron stands over Purplebolt who is just  
regaining conciousness. "So you're awake." Purplebolt looks to Vehitron  
"Ungh. W...what is this place? Wh..who...VEHICONS!"  
  
Vehitron grabs Pruplebolt in his massive clawed hand.  
He holds her by the head and lifts her off the ground.  
"I would only have to apply a slight preassure to crush  
you're dellicate head. Such a frail vessel for something  
so precious as a spark. If it were a vehicon it would be  
a simple matter to replace you."  
  
Purplebolt spits in Vehitron's one red glowing eye.  
"Go ahead. Do it if it feeds your pathetic ego."  
She says in spite.  
"Oh no I couldn't do that. You're too valuable to  
me alive. Maximals have a weak sentimental side  
that makes them easy to exploit. Feral will come  
for you. My predecessors memories made that  
very clear. Feral or shoudl I say Cheetor is weak  
and sentimental." Vehitron boasts.  
  
"Who?" Asks purplebolt. "Ah a famed character  
of the beast wars and later the so called hero of  
the hollocost. Cheetor was an impressive warrior  
but his emotions were his weakness. However I do have to thank him.  
It was he who awoke my predecessor. You see there was another  
warrior from the beast wars. Once on cheetor's side he found  
himself on the oposite side of the hollocost of cybertron.  
His name once was Rhinox. Later as Tankor. I call him....  
....father."  
  
"You....you are the son of rhinox?" Purplebolt  
says in shock. "You could say that. While his spark was going  
offline he had already begun his own experimentations with the nature of  
a spark. He created a fraction of his spark and implanted it in  
a new body. This body. The newest vehicon prototype. Once it  
was going to be an enhanced tank drone. Now it is me.  
Bigger, stronger and faster. He had already prepared.  
He knew that things had gone awry so he passed on his knowledge to me.  
In the event of his demise I was to carry on the dream of a perfect  
unified cybertron. It took my own spark a long time, fed with a  
hidden energon reserve to grow and mature. It took me one hundred  
stellar cycles to evolve to sentience floating between   
this world and the matrix I gained a greater wisdom. I can  
hear it. The voice of primus. All that time I have gained wisdom  
beyond anything your feeble mind can comprehend."  
Said Vehitron in a long exposition.  
  
Purplebolt gazed with an almost terror at  
what she had learned "You.....you think you're some kind of  
prophet!" "That I am. I have heard the will of Primus and  
that is that cybertron shall be unified as one. Haven't you heard  
the words of Optimus Prime? Till the day when all are one.  
It is the goal of all cybertronians. And even as we speak primus   
is coming to cybertron. His great mortal embodiment is on its way.  
He shall purify cybertron. And finally unify the matrix as one all  
mighty being." "Y....YOU'RE INSANE!" "Heed the words of primus  
young one. That which does not become one with me   
shall become one with the void. So sayeth Primus."  
  
"Stop your preaching I don't care what dellusions you've  
had." "Believe what you will. When lord primus comes to cybertron  
then all will be revealed." "THAT'S A LIE!"   
  
Purplebolt's scream carries into the next room.   
Mirage has already overheard. "This....was this lord   
vehitron's plan? This is not the machine utopia he promised.  
This....this is a hollocost. But....if I run away....  
....where is my honor...." Mirage steps away and out into the  
streets.  
"MIRAGE TIREBURN!" Mirage transforms and  
speeds down the streets.  
  
From the shadows steps Scavenger.  
"Brother. You betray us. And now I too.....am dishonored.  
I'm sorry brother...but I must now kill you."  
  
Mirage continues to travel down the streets of cybertropolis.  
When he has put enough distance between himself  
and Vehitron's temporary home base he transforms into robot mode.  
  
Rain begins to pour down. "Rain...this never happened on  
cybertron in the old days. Feral and his organic core did this....  
....Feral....Could he...He is my enemy. And yet I too  
have made myself the enemy. I have no place now. I can no  
longer be a vehicon and yet niether am I a maximal....  
...I am a transformer with no place in the world then this leaves me  
with no choice...."  
  
Mirage takes his gun in his hand and points it toward his  
head. He wraps his thumbs around the trigger. "May the matrix  
have mearcy on my honorles spark."  
  
Mirage is stopped when he hears another voice from behind him.  
"To be or not to be. That is the question. Whether tis nobler  
in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune.  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles."  
Mirage drops his gun and turns around to be confronted by a towering  
purple robot. "You are...." Mirage begins. "My name is Galvatron.  
I have known many like you. Those who live only by their loyalties.  
And when you have no one to swear your loyalty to. You have no reason  
to exist. Once long ago I knew someone like you.  
Cybertron had different rulers. He threw off the shackles of opression  
and fought for what he believed to be right. His name was Megatron.  
The true Megatron who freed cybertron from the quintisans."  
  
Mirage stared up at Galvatron. "Are you saying....I should  
forge my own path? But what can I do alone?" "There is a divinity  
that shapes our ends. But you are still free. Don't be a pawn any  
longer." Mirage takes a few steps back from Galvatron. "Thank you.  
MIRAGE TIREBURN." Says Mirage as he transforms and speeds down the  
street.  
  
Galvatron looks the skys. "But I...am still nothing but  
a slave. Be it to the quintisans, to unicron, or even to this omnicron.   
Why must I the mightiest of all decepticons be nothing but a pawn.  
Who is the master who controlls the board?"  
  
Later at the citidel. Nightscream, Geckobot, and  
Galvastorm are no longer present.   
  
In a darkneded room Feral lays as his body slowly  
heals its self. He hears footsteps. Metal against metal.  
This was not a maximal approaching. And yet not loud enough to  
be one of the autobots. It could be only  
one thing. A vehicon. Mirage's glowing blue eyes shine in the  
darkness. "So....Vehitron has finally sent my assassin."  
  
Mirage drops his gun to the ground. "Optimus Feral  
I come in peace." "You're changing sides?" Feral asks "I know I must sacrifice  
what I believe in for the greater good of cybertron."  
Mirage responds. "What you believe in?" "Go ahead. I will  
give up my technological body. Go ahead and reformat me."  
"But why? If you want to help you are welcome. I don't descriminate  
between races." "But you wanted all of cybertron to be technorganic didn't you?"  
"It wasn't my choice. Cybertron will grow as it pleases. The planet  
is becoming more and more organic but transformers are given a unique option  
that no other being in the universe has. We can choose our bodies.  
I would never take that or any other freedom away. That is what I believe in,  
freedom." "Then...I can remain a vehicon? Even if I serve the maximal   
cause?" "It's not just the maximal cause. It's the cause of every transformer  
since the days of the quintisans. Maximal, Predacon, Autobot, Even vehicon.  
We all work together to preserve freedom on cyberton."   
  
Botanica enters the room. "A VEHICON!" She charges an energy ball  
in her hand. "Please wait I'm on your side" Says Mirage.  
"You Lie vehicon!" Botanica yells. "No Botanica wait!  
He's telling the truth." Feral interupts. "Feral are you sure?"  
asks Botanica. "I am. He had the chance to kill me. I'm unarmed  
and unable to deffend myself. And he chose only to talk. He even  
offered to be reformatted." "If Feral trusts you then I trust you.  
Welcome aboard.." Botanica begins but is unable to recall his name.  
"I am called Mirage." Mirage answers. "and I have information for you"  
Mirage continues.  
  
Inside the duct system of the citidel.  
Rattrap has finally cought up with Flytrap. "Dad..." Flytrap begins  
"I know what you're feelin son. I've been down that road."  
Rattrap replies.  
"Dad you don't know. Purplebolt is dead because of me. All  
because I was too weak." "Hey you don't know she's dead.   
There's not one ounce of proof. Instead of crying about how you  
failed why don't you go out and try to fix what's wrong."  
"But...I can't I don't have any power." "You got plenty of power.  
You're the son of the great Rattrap after all. An probably smarter than  
even me." "But I can't fight" "HEY YOU DON'T NEED TO FIGHT!   
There's going to be a day some time soon on cybertron where we  
won't need to worry about fighting. You're type is the future son."  
"I'm.....the future?" "Yeah that's right. You're type is gonna be  
the end of these wars."   
  
Rattrap's communicator blares a message. "Rattrap as soon  
as you find flytrap come back. We have some surprizing information  
for you."  
  
Rattrap takes notice of the message  
"You ready to go son?" "Yeah let's go"  
Flytrap and rattrap scurry away through the ventilation system.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Cry Robot

Transformers: Next Wave  
chapter 7  
Cry Robot  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Light.....Dark.....Good.....Evil...Which will I become?  
Are we truly free to live our lives, or are we but pawns in the   
never ending game of the gods. If all beings truly desire peace then  
why are we destined to fight. Or is it different? Do all beings desire  
only conflict. In this case. Do we deserve freedom? If I must  
act as a slave one last time in order to truly understand what  
freedom is........if I must snuff out one last innocent life....  
......then so it shall be."   
  
Galvatron stood in the dark Alley. The artifact in his  
chest was resonating. It's other half was drawing near. He felt  
a sort of sempathy with it. It desired to be whole again and   
that which stood in its way would be obliterated. Closer and closer  
the halves drew.   
  
On the rain soaked streets of cybertron the autobots sped.  
"Neo Convoy where exactly are you taking us?" Longline asked.  
"Yeah I was wondering that myself." Said Lastride in agreance.  
"I don't know yet I just have a feeling." Neo Convoy replied.  
  
Lastried halted in front of Neo Convoy and transformed  
into robot mode. Neo Convoy transformed in response. "Lastride  
move out of my way." he demanded. "Not untill you tell us what's going on."  
Lastride objected. Neo convoy looked down to his chest. He opened a  
compartment and withdrew an artifact much like the one Galvatron  
carried. "The matrix of life. It is drawing me somewhere.   
It hasn't resonated like this since the matrix of destruction dissapeared.  
I as the decendant of Prime have a duty to follow its will."  
  
Lastride looked to Neo Convoy in shock. "Y....y...you  
betrayed Feral and put the whole of cybertron at risk of anihalation   
all over that stupid old piece of rusted metal? You....you...  
YOU AREN'T FIT TO LEAD, NEO CONVOY!" Yelled Last ride as he punched  
Neo Convoy squarely in the face knocking him back a few paces.  
  
Neo Convoy stood in shock for a moment then responded  
to Lastride's agression. "NEO KNUCKLE!" He called as he signalled  
with his hands sending from his trailer a very large fist which  
sent Lastride hurtling back. Last ride stood back up pulled  
out his dual ended scythe and began to charge. "STOP"   
Cried Longline throwing himself between the two dualing autobots.  
"Please brother stop this!" He demanded. "Lil bro get out of my way  
or you'll get hurt." Longline demanded. "No, if you want to continue  
this fight you'll have to go through me." Lastride charged again  
and swung his scythe halting an inch from Longline's head.  
"You...didn't flinch." Longline said in disbelief. "Not this time.  
I knew you couldn't do it. You never admit it but you always went out  
of your way to protect me. Taking on my missions for me, and before that  
bullying the other recruits into going easy on me. But now it's time for  
me to protect you brother. I have to protect you from your own mistakes."  
  
Last ride stepped back. He collapsed his scythe and stowed it.  
"I...didn't want my scythe to get rusty in this rain." Last ride said  
as he transformed and sped back toward the citidel. Neo Convoy  
looked down at Longline. "And now we've lost another one." He said  
"No you've lost two. I'm going back to Feral. I may have stopped my  
brother's attack but that doesn't mean I don't think you're in the wrong.  
We owe it to the future to change as much as possible. This is not history  
but the present day we are in. We should write the world anew. Life is  
not a single path but many wich twist and intertwine. I'm sorry...."  
  
Longline transformed and sped off following Lastride.  
Neo Convoy began to walk away when he heard another voice.  
"And then there was one........" Vehitron stepped from the shadows  
with Blastcharge and skybolt behind him. "Do not worry about your friends.  
You will all be together when the great unification is complete.   
But untill then why don't I introduce you to your ancestors."  
Said vehitron. He pointed toward Neo Convy and following his  
directions skybolt and blastcharge advanced.  
  
Skybolt quickly merged with four drones becoming super skybolt  
and proceeded to grapple with Neo Convoy. Skybolt shoved Neo Convoy  
into the side of a building and laid punch after punch into him.  
Neo Convoy began to punch back. With enough effort he pushed Skybolt  
back but only to find a missile in his chest from Blastcharge.  
Smoke poured from the gaping wound it made. Neo Convoy tried to turn  
his attention to Blastcharge but then found himself grappled once more   
from behind by Skybolt and then another missile in his chest compliments  
of Blastcharge. Vehitron aproached the weakened Neo convoy.  
  
"Struggling I see. But what good will it do you?  
All things end in death. But you shall become part of something  
much greater." Vehitron opened a compartment in his chest exposing  
his spark. From his spark shot an energy stream which reached into the hole  
in Neo Convoy's chest. Neo Convoy could already feel his conciousness slipping  
away. With one last effort he kicked Vehitron in the face then Threw  
Skybolt off of him. "NO! I WILL NOT FAIL THE FUTURE! TRANSFORM SUPER  
NEO CONVOY!!!"   
  
Neo Convoy's nearby trailer broke apart and surrounded him with  
an aura of energy. Pieces of the trailer transformed and merged all  
over Neo Convoy's body. When it cleared there stood an even stronger  
incarnation of Neo Convoy. He could feel his energon reserves being taxed  
by this powerful body but it was a necessary sacrifice.   
  
He drew two enormous guns from his back and fired them at  
Skybolt blowing the Vehicon combination apart. Blastcharge emptied  
his compliment of missiles at Neo Convoy. Neo Convoy ignored the damage  
that was amassing and merged his two guns. "SUPER NEO CANNON!"  
he cried out firing an enormous energy beam at Blastcharge.  
  
The beam ripped apart and incinerated any rubble standing in the way  
and dug a deep ditch below it in the ground. Blastcharge didn't even  
have a chance to dodge before he was engulfed. His body was ravaged by  
the beam. pieces tore away and reduced to cindar. When the beam cleared  
Blastcharge fell on his back. He was charred black. He looked to  
Vehitron. "But master....was primus not on our side....." is all he said  
as his eyes went black and his spark faded away.  
  
Neo Convoy fell to his knees and seperated from his armor.  
His energon reserves were almost completely depleated. Vehitron  
turned away from Neo convoy. He picked up The remains of Blastcharge.  
"Noble soldier. You died for what you believed in. Skybolt. Back  
to base....even Vehicons must mourn their dead." Said vehitron as he  
departed with his forces following slowly behind.  
  
Neo Convoy tried to pull himself to his feet but had  
too little strength remaining. He laid in the streets powerles and  
dying but somehow he felt a strange sense of hope. The rain  
doused the fires set by the battle. A flower bloomed from one  
of the nearby technorganic buildings. A reminder of life even  
as his slipped away.   
  
Then above the patter of the rain Neo Convoy could hear a new  
sound. Footsteps. Soon there stood above Neo Convoy the massive  
purple figure of Galvatron. "Understand that I take no pleasure in this."  
He said as he drew a sword from his back. "Cut clean...and may   
Primus have mearcy on both of us."   
  
Galvatron Hesitated for a moment. The rain water poured into his  
eyes and streamed from his face looking something akin to tears.  
He placed his sword over Neo Convoy's chest and thrust down.  
He held his sword tightly for a moment and watched as Neo Convoy's  
eyes darkened. He could sense his spark burning out.  
For a few moments all was silence other than the constantly pouring rain.  
Galvatron didn't move even after Neo Convoy was gone from this world.  
  
Moments later a shadow emerged. From it arose Geckobot   
along with Feral. "Neo Convoy......" Feral Muttered as he limped to  
the fallen autobot's side. Feral didn't speak. He already knew what  
to expect when he arived but still the sight of a fallen comrad was a hard one.  
He looked up and let the rain wash the tears from his eyes.  
He then saw someone walking away. Galvatron turned back to look at Feral.  
Hanging from a chain about his neck Galvatron wore the assembled artifact.  
Both his Matrix of destruction and Matrix of life together in the form of   
the empty shell of the matrix of leadership.  
"....out out brief candle. Life's but a walking shadow. a poor player  
who struts and frets his hour up on the stage.....and then is heard no more.  
It is a tale told by an idiot full of sound and fury....signifying nothing."  
Galvatron said then turned to walk away.   
  
"WAIT!" Feral called to Galvatron. "We all do what we must  
do. I have made a deal with the devil. And now I must carry it through."  
Galvatron said as he walked a few more paces before lifting into the clouds.  
  
Feral remained by Neo Convoy's side. The rain continued to pour.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	8. One with the Void

Transformers Next Wave  
Chapter: 8  
One with the void  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Galvatron stood on the hull of the massive saucer  
shaped disk as it hurtled through space. "Omnicron.  
I have killed Neo Convoy. Now fulfill your half of the  
bargain. Relese me from Unicron's curse."  
  
All was silence for a moment. Then the booming  
voice of Omnicron came fourth. "Thou wouldst dare to  
make demands of me?" Gavlatron raised fist. "We had a  
deal Omnicron. I killed Neo Convoy. Now you are bound by  
your word to remove Unicron's pain receptors from my body."  
"Fool. Know thee not that I am above the mortal constraints  
of right and wrong. I owe thou nothing. Get thee  
from my sight before thou eanst my wrath."  
"QUINTISAN SCUM! Come out from your vesel! Show your  
face, all five of them and let me rip your tentacles from  
your body." "Quintisan? IS that what thou believe I am?  
Quintisans the weak fools who provided the body which I  
inhabit as well as yours. The fools who devided me  
to create thy own race Galvatron." "You....YOU'R LIKE  
UNICRON AREN'T YOU!" "In a way. We both seek to unite our  
own ellements. Unicron was weak to believe that all he  
needed do was consume all matter in the universe. He did  
seek to unite the universe as one. But he does not understand that the  
physical reality is nothing but a tool through which  
the spiritual world acts." "You mean our sparks?"  
"Yes the sparks. Long ago the quintisans created the  
super computer Vector sigma to reach into the heart  
of Primus and pluck out a piece to give sentience to their  
slaves." "The....matrix. So what does this have to do  
with your goals."   
  
A squriming metal tentacle reached from the ship's  
hull behind Galvatron and struck him in the back.  
Galvatron felt his spark being moved. He had been  
hit by a spark extractor. "You see now what I am.   
I am the redeemer. I will retrieve the sparks stolen  
from the matrix and unite them within myself. I am the  
master spark that will return the world to is natural state.  
Now I say to thee goodnight Galvatron."   
Gavlatron clenched his fist and his spark pulled back into his body.  
He then reached behind his back and tore the tentacle apart.  
"Who's the fool now Omnicron? You provided me with this  
body I designed with an improved spark chamber withs uperior deffenses.  
Given I didn't know about your spark extractors but it  
seems it was more than enough to deffend against your pathetic  
attacks."   
  
Gavlatron lept from the ship's hull, transfomred into  
fighter mode and shot off into space. The ship  
turned a cannon toward Galvatron and fired at him.   
Galvatron took a hit in the back as he made his escape toward  
cybertron.  
  
Back in the citadel a fully recovered optimus Feral  
Met with his remaining teammates. "We've lost too many   
to this war. I've decided to throw away any caution of  
our influences on the time stream. Because if Mirage is  
right then there won't be a future if Vehitron wins.  
I am accepting all help. Geckobot's weapons will be an  
advantage for us in this war. But I understand  
that some of you may not want to go on fighting this war.  
You risk falling the way of Neo Convoy or Purplebolt.  
But before you decide remember that Vehitron and the unknown  
object heading toward cybertron are a threat to everyone.  
Maximal, Predacon, Autobot, Vehicon......"  
Feral was cut off by a voice coming from the gate.  
"And Decepticon."   
  
Gavlatron stepped into the citidel as  
everyone went to arms. Feral drew his sword.  
"Put it away. I'm not here to fight you."  
Gavlatron said. "And why should I trust you.  
You killed a friend of mine. I won't forgive you  
for that. Now take out your sword  
and fight!" "Your honor binds you to fight me does it?  
Or is it your pride?" "I don't care. FIGHT ME!"  
  
Feral rushed at Galvatron and swung his sword.  
Galvatron casually stepped aside and struck Feral  
on the back toppling him. "You didn't think that  
you could defete me did you? Look I'm much stronger  
than you. Why don't you just accept my pressence as a tactical advantage."  
"Because of what you did..." "What I did? Don't you have a checkered  
past as well? haven't you made bad descisions. What's the difference?  
Simply because mine were only recently. Does time make a sin  
any less severe?" "STOP WITH YOUR MIND GAMES!"   
  
Galvastorm placed a hand on Feral's shoulder.  
"We all make mistakes. And we all hold grudges.  
But sometimes we have to let things go. NOW PULL YOURSELF THE  
SLAG TOGETHER!" Said Galvastorm as he slapped Feral across  
the face.  
  
Feral stood still for a moment. The citidel was silent.  
Feral's footsteps echoed in as he stepped toward Galvatron.  
The two transformers stared at each other.  
So different. Galvatron's eyes glowing red with not a pupil  
to be seen. Feral's so lifelike and shining blue.  
One the decendant of autobots. One the original mighty decepticon.  
Different races. Different generations.   
  
Feral extended his hand and Galvatron shook it.  
Two transformers found the one basic simillarity. Both  
had sparks which burned with love and hate, joy and tears  
and the disire for freedom.  
  
Later Galvatron has explained the situation   
with Omnicron to Feral. "So if Omnicron's ship is that  
object headed toward Cybertron then we have only  
twelve hours before he arrives. And when he arrives....."  
  
Deep in space. A dark shadow descends on a collonized  
planet. Collony Rigil. The enormous saucer shaped   
ship belonging to Omnicron moved into position. The lower  
bay of the ship opened. Two long spikes portruded  
from the ship's lower half and dug into the crust of the   
planet. The transformers on the surface began to flee for cover.  
Soon a bright light was eminated by the ship which   
covered the planet's surface. The beings dropped in their  
tracks. Like flies under a glass dome the fell  
as their sparks lifted from their bodies and were sucked  
into the ship. When all life was silenced the ship  
released its death grip on the planet and continued  
on its course to cybertron.  
--------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Our Darkest hour

Transformers: Next Wave  
Chapter 9  
Our Darkest hour  
-------------------------------------------------------  
In the citedel Geckobot stood in front of  
a massive aray of weapons never seen before.  
Geckobot lifts a robotic bird from the pile and tosses  
it letting it fly over to Feral's shoulder.  
  
"It's name is Rav. It's a new type of weapon  
called a deployer. Due to the hit and run style we used  
in the future you devised these. Since we  
had no home base we couldn't store weapons. These will  
follow us." Geckobot hits a switch on the underside of  
Rav. Rave in response quickly transforms into a massive   
crosbow shaped gun. "Rav is very fast. Probably as fast  
as you." Said Geckobot.  
  
Geckobot continued to dig through the pile bringing  
out several small disk shaped devices. "hey those look familliear."  
Rattrap comented. "They should. They were built on your design.  
These are cloaking devices. They're what I use normally to get  
around unseen. Unfortunately I only have one phasing device which  
is the method I use to to walk through solid objects. And it's built into  
my body. But you should be able get through the vehicon ranks unseen.  
Even in my time they weren't able to detect us in beast mode.  
  
Feral looked over to Mirage. "You'll be the one to tip the scales.  
We need you to guide us." Mirage nodded his head in the positive.  
  
Elsewhere. The broken body of Blastcharge floats in  
the air. Vehitron, Scavenger, and skybolt look on.   
"Dear friend. Gone from our world. You gave your life for  
our noble cause. But how sad that you can't be here to see  
first hand the great unification. But my brothers be not sad  
because no parting need last forever. Some day soon when the  
great unification is complete. Soon the sparks of cybertron shall return  
to the matrix. And on the day when all are one we shall be  
together again. But for now. Farewell." Vehitron stepped  
over to a console and pressed a few buttons. A column of light  
engulfed Blastcharge and incinerated him.  
  
A dark shadow descended over Cybertron as the sun set and moon  
rose. The last remaining Maximals walked downt the streets  
of cybertron following behind Mirage. The streets now empty.  
Cybertron's inhabitants by now have fled. Vehicon  
air drones patroll the skies. Occasionally the maximals duck out  
of the path of a search ligth. Feral looks around the silent streets  
finding the silent city to be too strong a reminder of the holocost  
he lived through in his youth. The same feeling of fear, dread and helplesnes  
still overcame him even with his superior strength.  
  
Eventually the Maximals reached a tall industrial building.  
"This is one of the main power stations for Cybertropolis." Flytrap  
remarked. "We were planning on using it to controll the power grid  
to aid our campaigns. Vehitron thought that if we could cut off the  
power during our attacks then we would have the advantage."  
  
  
"Nightscream, Galvastorm, you two handle the  
flyers. Flytrap you go with Geckobot and try to locate purplebolt. Autobots  
take the flanks. Mirage you're with me. But remember to leave  
vehitron to me. I'm the only one strong enough to handle him.  
Galvatron...." Feral said in preparation. "I'll do as I please.  
I have my own battles to attend to." Galvatron said walkinking away.  
  
"Alright everyone this is it. This is for cybertron and this  
is for the future. CHARGE!"  
Feral dashes toward the door drawing his sword. The others scatter  
to their assigned positions as Feral kicks in the door.  
A horde of vehicon drones come flooding out from every gateway  
and window available.  
  
Feral charges in through a mass of drones tearing and shredding  
as best he can to make his way inside. Geckobot quickly carries   
Flytrap through a wall as the autobots unleash their firepower.   
Nightscream and galvastorm transform to beast mode and take to the air.  
  
Mirage transforms to vehicle mode. "Feral follow me.  
I'll take you to Vehitron's chamber." He said as he sped away.  
Feral transformed into beast mode and followed. Both continued  
through the onslought of firepower from the vehicon drones.   
Even those drones with once served under Mirage were attacking.  
"Whatever you do don't transform Feral. If you stay in one place  
to long you'll be overwhelmed by sheer numbers." Feral kept up   
a swift run.   
  
Outside Nightscream was in robot mode perched on the power center's roof  
firing randomly into the mass of vehicon flyers which darkened the sky.  
Galvastorm joined him. He yelled to nightscream over the rocus of battle.  
"You remind me a lot of feral." "I've been told that." Nightscream  
replied. "Just so you know. It would be an honor to die along side you."  
"Well I've got better things to do tonight than die." "Good point there.  
NOW LET'S SHOW THESE SONS OF SLAGGERS WHAT FOR!"  
  
Back inside Mirage and Feral, having reached a clearing  
transform to robot mode. Aside from the rumble of battle outside  
it is silent. The hallway is dark ahead. In the darkness lights  
two red eyes. Scavenger steps into view. "Greetings brother.   
It's been awhile. Another robot came from the shadows.  
It looked much like Mirage but not as brightly colored.  
"An enhanced drone. You'll find that when one mind alone  
controlls overkill we are far stronger." Said Scavenger.  
"Why Brother? Don't you understand what Vehitron plans to do"  
Plead Mirage. "I know already. And no matter what I will not  
betray him. Withouth loyalty I am not worthy of the title Warrior."  
"But Honor means nothing when you're dead" "Life means nothing  
without honor. Now the only redemption for us is to die in battle."  
Said scavenger. He merged with his drone to become Overkill once  
more.   
  
Feral drew his sword to asist. "No Feral. You go find   
Vehitron. This is my fight." Feral nodded. He lept over  
Overkill's head and continued down the hallway as Mirage and  
his brother faced off.   
  
Mirage drew out a tailipe from his arm and held it as a sword  
as it took on a blue glow. Overkill fired off a volley of missiles   
which Mirage lept over. Mirage brought his weapon to bare.   
As Mirage approached Overkill brought his Gattling gun into position  
and opened fire. Mirage unable to correct his position in mid air  
had to force through the barrage as it tore through his body quickly  
weakening him. Finally he landed a blow breaking the gattling gun  
Fron Overkill's body. Overkill swiped with a steel claw tearing  
into Mirage's chest plate. Mirage hit the ground flat on his back.  
Overkill let another missile fly into his already damaged torso.  
  
Mirage tried to pull himself up but was kicked back down by  
Overkill. Again he tried to rise but was again struck down.   
Overkill stomped Mirage down into the floor. "Now brother  
you die."   
  
Mirage placed a hand on Overkill. Overkill dismanteled  
giving Mirage a chance to stand up and send a sword through  
his imposter. "You forgot about our link brother. Now form  
OVERKILL!" Mirage and Scaventer despite scavenger's protests  
merged into Overkill. "WHAT IS THIS BROTHER!" Cried   
Scavenger. "You were right about one thing. That our  
only redemption. For our betrayals, for the lives we've taken,  
and for our shattered honor. Is for us to die together!"  
"You wouldn't dare. You can't activate my self destruct without  
activating your own! You wouldn't survive!" "I don't plan   
to. We fougth as one and we dies as one! Goodbye brother!"  
  
Overkill began to glow bright red then blue and finally white  
before exploding. The explosion rocked the plant. The lights went  
out all over cybertron. The city was competely dark. A dark night  
enshrouded the planet.   
  
A moment later in the sky stars became visible. Then  
the fireflies began to blink. Soon a new light shone on Cybertron.  
  
The Vehicons hordes had been vanquished. The flyers lay  
as scrap on the ground. Unrecocognizable pieces of machienery   
scattered the streets where the Autobots had laid down their wrath.  
Lastride looked over to his brother. "Good fight bro." "You too.  
Do you think we made any difference for the future?" Longline asked.  
"Who's to know?" Lastride replied as one of his scythe's blades broke  
off.  
  
Inside Feral was making his way out when he came upon  
Mirage's wrecked body. "Mirage!" Feral cried as he ran to his  
fallen companion's side. Something moved in the wreckage.  
Scaventer pulled himself to his brother's side and glanced at Feral.  
"I....was mistaken. Warrior......forgive me." Scavenger's eyes  
went dark.   
  
Feral Knelt down beside the fallen vehicons. "No....  
...Not another. Not one more lost spark. Not one more dead  
transformer. Not one more."  
  
Outside Feral and the others met up. "I couldn't find  
Vehitron anywhere." Said Feral. "Even with all those air drones  
Skybolt didn't show up either." Nightscream stated.   
Flytrap held his head down. "I'm sorry. But Purplebolt wasn't  
anywhere in the building."  
  
Feral looked down to his clenched fist. "Everlone  
back to the citidel NOW!"   
  
A short time later at the Citidel of Elders Vehitron  
stood among the dismembered bodies of the elders.  
"What a fool that Farel is. He left the citidel  
ungaurded thinking he could win with one final push  
on my home base. He keeps making the same mistakes he  
made two hundred years ago."   
  
A loud thump came from the doorway followed by Feral's  
voice. "VEHITRON!" "You're too late as alwasy Feral."  
"Vehitron they didn't deserve this." "Don't you see the  
futillity of it all? They always quarrelled among themselves.  
They not megatron should be to blame for the beast wars.   
You understand that the ideas of factions and races only  
leads to war. Individuals will always fight. Primus does not  
desire war. Primus only wants peace for everyone. And primus  
will be here very soon."  
  
Feral Drew his sword. "No more of this psychobabble  
Vehitron. Fight me now and settle this." "Such a barbarian.  
I won't fight with you. It will lead to nothing."  
Vehitron responded. Feral rushed forward. "YOU DON'T HAVE  
A CHOICE!" Feral found his sword stopped by SKybolt who was  
already combined  
into is full form. "Coward. Hiding behind your minions."  
"This is Skybolt. The new generation of Vehicon. Completely  
self sufficient without the need for a spark. You'r fighting  
the future of Cybertron. Why don't you just surrender. You  
can't fight the future."   
  
Feral stepped back realizing he was outmatched.  
The autobots ran in and stood alongside Feral.   
"I assumed you would call on your allies. But I can't have  
you ruining the plans of Primus." Said Vehitron.  
"Sorry but we intend to do some ruinin'" Said Lastride.  
  
"Oh but that's too simple. You should know that Botianica and  
Rattrap are somewhere inside this building. And Furthermore  
I've place a high yeild bomb somewhere benethe this building.  
And the trigger....is inside me. If anything should happen to me  
then You will be short two more allies."   
  
Vehitron lifted into the air and tore through the cieling.  
"I am going up to see Primus. You're world is about to end Maximals.  
Value the time you have left."   
  
Skybolt Launched his full arsenal of missiles right at  
the three fighters. Longline and Lastride jumped in the way.  
Both collapsed from the damage as skybolt took aim  
at the undamaged Feral. Feral sped around Skybolt's side and  
took a good grip on Skybolt's back. "All that size and no speed.  
Next generation my skidplate. RAV!" The mechanical Raven quickly  
flew into Feral's Hand and transformed. Skybolt rotated his  
head backwards to get a look at Feral only to find a massive  
energon crossbow in his face. One Feral let fly with both rounds  
into Skybolt's face. The massive robot staggered back from the heavy blow.  
  
Geckobot called out to Mol and Dillo transforming them.  
A spinning blade issued fourth from Mol toppling Skybolt.  
Finally a heavy bombardment from Dillo's massive arsenal blasted  
Skybolt. Smoke enshrouded the room for a time. The light  
from Skybolt's eyes lit up and the clanging of his metal exterior indicated  
he was getting up.   
  
One more noise sounded. Metal scraping on metal. And a loud  
crash of a heavy object. Through the smoke and dust cloud  
Rolled skybolt's head with feral close behind with sword in  
hand.   
  
Flytrap picked up the head. He opened it up and jabbed  
a finger into it. A moment later he ran over to a nearby wall  
and dug into it removing and quickly dissarming Vehitron's bomb.  
"My parents are on the floor below us.  
It should be safe for you to go and fight Vehtron now."  
  
Feral smiled. "Flytrap you're a life saver."  
Feral and the others Proceeded to the roof. Feral looked around but  
didn't see Vehitron. He then looked up. A dark shadow was  
cast down on Cybertropolis. Galvatron landed on the roof with Feral  
and his allies to gaze up at the oncoming object. "He's coming....  
.....Omnicron" 


	10. Valley of the Shadow...

Transformers: Next Wave  
Valley of the shadow...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omnicron's city sized ship hovered silently over the city of cybertropolis.  
"It's been there for an hour. Why hasn't it moved yet?" Said Nightscream  
puzzled. Galvatron stood gazing at the ship. "He's waiting. It's almost  
as if he can't move untill the right time. He's counting down to deploy   
his terrible weapon. I've seen what it does. A massive spark extracter.  
A weapon to tear out the sparks of an entire world."   
  
Longline looked over to the ship. "Omnicron. It sounds  
like a quintisan name. In this day and age could they still be trying   
to take back Cybertron? And with this horrific weapon."  
  
"I thought about that for a long time. But I'm beginning to  
doubt that Omnicron is a quintisan. He's something Far greater.   
I've seen his power. I am in fact a product of it." Said Galvatron.  
  
"Wait are you or aren't you the Galvatron of legend?"  
Asked Feral. "No. I am the Galvatron of history. But no one could live  
up that legend. I'm not a great leader. Just a tortured soul who's  
name ended up as part of history." Galvatron replied. "well can you at least tell  
me something? Can you tell me about Unicron. And who this Rodimus prime is."  
  
Galvatron looked up to Omnicron's ship again. He raised his arm  
canon and fired off a round at it to no avail. "Unicron. Very much  
like Omnicron. He's the cause of all my misery. The one who planted these  
pain recepters in my body. The one's that caused my insanity. After the  
years it's just become a dull misery. I thought I could get Omnicron   
To take it away but I made the same mistake as with Unicron. I got what I   
deserved for dealing with Devils. And Rodimus Prime. A warriro. A hero.  
He was much like you Optimus Feral. At one time Full of youth   
but had a great responsibillity thrust upon him by This."   
Glalvatron Opens his chest and takes out the empty Matrix of leadership.  
  
"The matrix." Says Feral having recognized the object which  
also changed Optimus Primal into Optimal Optimus. But this matrix was empty and cold.  
Only a shell. "It's power has long since been used up. When Cybertron  
was nearly destroyed in a great war Rodimus Prime used the matrix to restore it.  
Since that time no one has been able to repower it. Perhaps you should take  
it since you have so chosen the name of Optimus for yourself."   
  
Galvatron Handed the Matrix over to Feral who placed it in his chest  
cavity round his spark. "The matrix was the object that destroyed Unicron.  
I fear that it's power would have been the only thing capable of stopping   
Omnicron's weapon. Now that its light has faded I don't see any hope for  
cybertron." Again Galvatron Looked over to Omnicron.  
  
"That thing is our doom. All of cybertron's history comes down to  
that thing. What a way to go. And I didn't even get to say goodbye  
to Purplebolt." Says Flytrap with his head held down.  
  
Feral also looked on to Omnicron's ship and sighed. "Nightscream.  
Give the order to evacuate Cybertropolis. Have as many Transformers as  
possible sent to the far side of cybertron." Nightscream Nodded  
and proceeded downstairs and into the streets of Cybertropolis.  
  
Feral Then looked over to Galvastorm. "Galvastorm   
Get your predacon forces and prepare to attack that ship."  
  
Galvastorm Nods and also leaves to carry out Feral's orders.  
Feral then turns to Flytrap and the autobots. "The rest of us are going  
to board that ship. Flytrap, you and Geckobot are going to finnish your mission.  
To find and rescue Purplebolt. Longline, Lastride, you two are to  
locate the power center of that ship and dissable it. As for me.  
Vehitron is on that ship. He's mine."  
  
Galvatron Looks down at Feral. "You show innitiative A true  
sign of a leader. But how do you plan to get inside?" "When that thing  
attacks it will have to open up. That's when we make our move." Feral  
replies.  
  
A whirring sound emanates from the ship. Its lower hatch  
begins to open. The two long Prongs of the ship dig into the surface of  
the planet. Below Nightscream is already leading Transformers out of the  
city as Galvastorm is bringing troops together. The fate of the planet  
was about to be decided.  
  
The enermous spark extractor lowered From the ship's hatch.  
Galvatron Looked on. "Feral. You have great potential. Don't   
give up now. No matter the odds never surrender." Said Galvatron.  
  
"Galvatron what are you....." Feral began but was interupted by  
Galvatron. "To be......or not to be.....Whether tis nobler to  
suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. Or to take arms  
Against a sea of troubles."   
  
In Galvatron's Mind Omnicron spoke. "What a fool thou art. Dost  
thou truly believe that thy actions can stop me?" Galvatron Transformed  
into Jet fighter mode. and flew toward Omnicron's ship.  
  
"To be or not to be Omnicron......I have made my decision."  
Says Galvatron. "GALVATRON NO!" Feral cried out.  
  
"All weapons armed" commanded Galvatron to his onboard computer.  
"Ah ha ha ha ha ha dost thou truly think that thy ccan stop me Galvatron."  
Said Omnicron taunting Galvatron Galvatron redirected his path  
to Omnicron's spark extractor. "NO! Thou wouldn't dare!"  
  
Galvatron moments from impact repleid to Omnicron.  
"No more harnes on my back..."  
  
Galvatron Impacted and with him his entire arsenal.  
The maximals could only look on as the massive explosion rocked   
Omnicron. Smoke enveloped the city sized ship obscuring it.  
  
When it Finally cleared Omnicron's ship was still intact.  
Flytrap held his head down. "Such a noble transformer. Sacrificed  
for nothing. Not another. All for nothing"  
  
Feral directed Flytraps attention upward.  
"No not for nothing. He gave us what we needed......"  
  
Everyone notices at the point of Galvatron's impace a small   
hole just large enough for a few transformers to fit through  
in Omnicron's armor. "he.....he gave us hope."  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. screams in the darkness

Transformers: Next Wave  
Chapter-11  
screams in the darkness  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cybertron: a planet that will have watched the rise  
and fall of three great civilizations. First the Quintisans  
who created the planet. And were defeated by the power  
of their own creations the decepticons. Then came the age of  
autobots and Decepticons who consumed energon on a mass scale  
and sought other planets to complete their energy need.  
And their downfall by the energon they so desperately needed.  
and so were replaced by the Maximals and Predacons.  
and Then there came the age of Maximals and Predacons.  
Transformers who needn't worry about energy consumption.  
But the old energon wars of their predecessors had fueled  
hatred between their races and led to many wars. And now cybertron  
would see their downfall not by their own wars but by this  
thing called Omnicron. If history continues on  
this course. Cybertron will not see a fourth great civilization."  
  
Feral spread the foils on his back to Maximum width.  
He picked up flytrap and took a running start before leaping  
off the rooftop and gliding toward Omnicron.  
  
Geckobot transformed into beast mode and also took  
fligh. Lastride seperated the ends of his scythe revealing  
a long chain between. He hurled on end toward the ship  
getting a grip. Longline grabbed the end of the scythe with Lastride  
and they swung over to the ship.  
  
Aboard the ship the group met up. "Just like we planned  
everyone. This is our last stand. Now go and remember that the hope  
of cybertron is with us."  
  
Everyone split up. FLytrap and geckobot searched for a maximal  
signiture while the autobots followed the electric condoits hoping to find some sort   
of power center. Feral went off to Primus knows where.  
  
Hyrrying down the hallway Flytrap and Geckobot draw  
closer and closer to Purplebolt's signal. FLytrap's  
ear turns back. "Geckobot do you hear that?" a humming  
sound approaches the two maximals from behind. Then  
a jet zooms by firing off machine gun rounds.  
  
The gent makes another pass this time stopping in  
a still hover and transformes. Before Geckobot and   
Flytrap stands a robot with a large claw on one hand and a rocket launcher  
on the other. "I am called spystreak. You will not stop the great  
convergence." Is all it said before beginning it's  
assault.   
  
Spystreak launched a rocket at the two maximals. Both scurried  
up opposite walls as the racket impacted on the floor.   
Geckobot and Flytrap both transformed to robot mode and faced off with  
Spystreak. "Flytrap I've got more firepower. You go on and find  
Purplebolt. I'll stay and fight."  
  
Flytrap dashed by Spystreak as Geckobot launched an attack.  
  
Elsewhere the autobots were on their way.  
Amother jet larger than before buzzed by the autobots.  
then transformed. It didn't speak. aparently a drone.  
It looked a lot like skybolt only bigger. A sort of Ultra skybolt.  
  
on it's shoulders sat two heavy rocket launchers which it  
fired off liberally at the autobots. Longline jumped aside  
evading one missile as Lastride sliced at the other sending it spiraling harmlessly  
behind.  
  
Longline charged in sword swinging at skybolt. Skybolt  
attempted to fend off the blows with his claws and did quite well.  
  
Skybolt threw a punch kocking Longline back but didn't get much of a  
break as Lastride filled in swinging his scythe wildly.  
  
A twirl of the scythe had blade coming after blade like fighting  
a lawnmower. Skybolt prepared another missile and set it loose  
into Lastride's twirling weapon breaking it in half and blasting  
longline back. Skybolt transformed again and sped off down the long hall.  
Likewise the autobots transformed and gave chase.  
  
After a high speed run longline found himself out of roadway   
as lastride skid to the side and stopped bofore falling as well.  
With quick reflexes Lastride hurled his ccythe down on a chain  
to catch Longline. Longline looked below to see the long shaft.  
  
Around this wide open downward shaft Skybolt turned about and  
let loose witha string of bullets at longline severing the chain holding him up.  
  
Longline took a long fall down the shaft. "NOO BROTHER!"  
Lastride screamed. Longline reached around grabbing at wireds   
but found they snapped under his weight. He looked below  
seeing water approaching quickly. He transformed into vehicle  
mode and closed the convertable top attempting to trap as much  
air as possible.   
  
The air within the cab slowed Lonline's descent as he impacted in the water.  
The Hum of skybolt's flight could be heard even underwater. The jet  
was making another buzz. Bullets knifed through the water at Longline.  
Two rockets landed in the water next and shot off like torpedos.  
  
Lonline took a hit from them and floated back. Then another sound  
a scraping. Lonline looked up to see that Lastride was sliding down the shaft  
with his scythe tearing through the wall providing a brake.  
  
Lastride jumped from the wall and landed on top of skybolt.  
He hacked at the jet's cockpit untill it broke off forcing skybolt to transform.  
  
Skybolt moved his legs around and opened up two thrusters  
again giving him flight.  
  
Longline jumped out of the water hacking at skybolt with his sword.  
when skybolt had fended him off he found Lastride attacking and then longline  
agian. The brothers repeated this tag team blitzcrieg driving  
Skybolt back.  
  
With skybolt against the wall both autobots thrust their weapons at skybolt's  
rocket launchers and lept back. Skybolt took aim at them with his rocktes  
and prepared to fire. An explosion issued fourth from skybolt's weapons.  
  
The lower half of skybolt dove in a trail of smoke down to the water  
below and slashed down. Both autobots looked around and gathered their weapons.  
as they tried to figure a way out.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark camber flytrap looked around. He noticed  
a small light. A controll panel. He hit a few buttons and heard a shriek  
as the lights came on. He looked over to see a cage. Inside was Purplebolt  
who was rubbing her eyes trying to adjust to the light. "FLYTRAP!"  
She said happilly. "Purplebolt I came to get you out of here.  
Just give me a click and I'll get this thing open." Flytrap said  
but as soon as he started to examin the panel he heard a sound   
of metal against metal. Flytrap looked back to see purplebolt  
dusting off her claws outside the cage with the bars cut apart  
and lying on the ground. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"  
Asked Flytrap. "Well Vehitron was watching most of the time. Then he said  
something about settling an old score and left. I didn't know there was any way  
off this ship so I just waited for you guys." Purplebolt answered. "well let's get out of   
here"  
  
Geckobot was on the floor gasping for breath as Spystreak  
had his giant claw around his neck. Geckobot got a hand free and  
placed it on Spystreak's claw. Geckobot let off an electic  
charge into Spystreak. Skystreak was quickly accumulating damage  
but wouldn't release his grip. It seemed neither one would survive.  
  
Just as Geckobot was about to lose conciousness  
the claw fell. Geckobot looked over to see spysreak  
fall to the floor. Behind him stood Purplebolt and   
Flytrap with claws drawn.   
  
"You found purplebolt! Great! Now let's get out of here."  
Said Geckobot. They began to walk away but behind them  
Spystreak spoke. "Wait...I still function." Purplebolt  
turned back. "Come on Purplebolt we have to get out of here!"  
Said Geckobot. "It's spark is still burning. We can't abandon it."  
Flytrap replied. Purplebolt knelt at Spystreak's side.  
  
"I am free of the vehicon programing. My true name  
is Nightviper." Said Spystreak.  
  
"Hold on we'll take you to a cr chamber." Said Purplebolt.  
"Too late for that, but...thank you for saving my spark."  
Is the last Spystreak said before his eyes went dark  
and his spark extinguished.   
  
Purplebolt shook him screaming out with tears in her eyes.  
"NO PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Flytrap put a hand on Purplebolt's shoulder.  
"It's too late now. He's dead. This is the way things happen in  
war. It can't be expected that soldiers are the only casualties.  
The true horror of war is that the innocent also suffer."  
Said Flytrap.  
  
"Flytrap I never thought you'd say something like that."  
Said Geckobot. "Why? Because I don't like to fight? I'm not a coward  
you know. I just know how terrible violence can be."  
Flytrap replied.  
  
"All this time I wanted to be a fighter. I never thought  
that those who had no desire to fight would suffer too." Purplebolt  
said. Flytrap reached over and wiped a tear from here eye.  
"His spark is one with the matrix now. Now we have to fight.  
Because if we don't then not even the matrix will be safe."  
"But what about everyone who will be caught in between."  
"We can't help that. Our chance to avert battle has passed.  
Now we have no choice but to stand and fight."  
  
Geckobot looked on. He thought to himself of when he   
fled and left Feral in the future. And came back to the past.  
He failed to fight in that time. But while for the Maximals of this  
time it was the time to fight. For Geckobot this fight  
would be the chance to avert a terrible war in the future.  
"I am not a coward" Geckobot mumbled to himself. "What?"  
Flytrap asked as he walked by searching for an exit.   
"Nothing important" Geckobot replied as he, purplebolt, and flytrap  
began to make their escape.  
  
In the depths of the ship Feral was searching.  
Something strong was beating in his spark.   
  
"Welcome Optimus Feral. Or should I say Cheetor."  
Said Vehitron as he emerged from the darkness.   
Feral drew his sword. The one roving red eye of vehitron  
centered in on Feral. Both fighters took battle stances  
and prepared for one last battle.   
  
Outside amonth the mass of oncoming drones  
Nightscream looked to the ship. "Don't go dying on us  
Feral."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	12. Advent of a Hero

Transformers: Next Wave  
Chapter 12  
Advent of a Hero  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vehitron broke the tense pre battle by firing on at Feral  
who lept aside and transformed to Beast mode running up the side of a wall.  
  
"Hold still and die you coward" Yelled Vehitron as  
he fired rounds off trying to blast Feral down.  
  
Feral sped down a long tunnel and Vehitron transformed into  
a tank persuing. He fired round after round some so close they singed  
Fera'ls whiskers. Feral turned around and transformed in mid air  
as he lept over Vehitron's shots.   
  
Vehitron transformed in time to meet Feral head on and grapple him.  
Both transformers wrestled each other. Feral's claws craped against the metal  
claws of Vehitron. Vehitron twisted beginning to topple Feral but Feral  
allowed both feet to leave the ground and planted them in Vehitron's chest  
propelling himself away.  
  
Feral grabbed a pipe hanging down and swung over it to the   
maze of support structures above. Feral stopped and looked down as vehitron  
scanned for his location.   
  
Vehitron raised his cannon and fired blasting away supports sending Feral  
scurrying for a foothold. Vehitron then sent flame bursting from his back  
as he flew up into the support structure locating Feral and firing on him.  
  
Feral evaded but found the explosion had knocked the structure away and he fell  
back to the floor below. Vehitron followed quickly with his thrusters firing  
full pushing him streight down. Vehitron smashed his massive metal  
arm down into Feral's chest. The force of the blow broke away the floor beneth and sent both  
robots falling into the darkness.  
  
Feral managed to land on his feet and found himself in a dark chamber. The   
floor beneth was a couple few feet under water.  
  
He looked around for Vehitron who's black boy would make for good concelament  
in these conditions. A red light found its mark and it's source indicated  
Vehitron's position. Feral dove to the side as a blast of Vehitron's canon  
flew out and he countered by throwing a few of his blades in that direction.  
  
Metal scraped metal with the sparks indicating that Feral had landed  
his mark. Vehitron plucked the edged projectiles from his body and threw them  
back at Feral who evaded again.  
  
Feral Rushed in on Vehitron drawing his sword. Vehitron grasped the  
weapon's blade and twisted it around while Feral refused to relinquish his grip.  
  
Feral jumped over Vehitorn yeilding his sword and landed a kick  
on the behemoth robot's back without doing much damage. Vehitron turned about smashing  
his arm into Feral sending him to the floor. Vehitron layed his foot down  
crushing Feral's stomach as he leaned over and pumeled  
with his fists.  
  
Smashing blow after blow Vehitron's sheer might tore away the floor   
beneth letting water pour down on their heads as they fell to the floor beneth.  
  
This room was filled with what appeared to be massive clockwork.  
It began to move first slowly then faster and faster. And the ship its self  
rumbled.   
  
He picked up the comotose Feral and dragged him to the gears then  
lifted him over his head.  
  
Feral opened his eyes to see Vehitron ready to cast him down into the machinery  
below. "Ashes to ashes Feral. Dust to dust." Vehitron  
threw Feral down whom immediately grapped the ledge.  
  
Vehitron approached the ledge placing his foot on Feral's hand.  
"There are only two forces in this world Feral. God and Devil. Which side  
are you on?"  
  
Feral snarled back. "I'm on the side of...FREEDOM!" He yelled as he reached up with his  
other hand grabbing Vehitron's ankle. pulling him over the edge with him.  
  
Vehitron activated his thrusters halting the fall and found Feral still  
hanging on dragging them down.   
  
"A pity. Such a heroic effort wasted." Said Vehitron as a   
sawblade in his arm spun up and he reached dwon severing his own leg at the ankle  
letting Feral fall into the machine beneth.   
  
Outside the waves of incoming drones halted.   
With robot parts still hanging from his blades Galvastorm noticed  
the end in the onslaught. Nightscream looked up. "Did he do it?"  
  
Galvastorm also looked up. "No something's happeneing."  
The massive ship in the air begain to shift. Soon it was clear.  
It was transforming. First there emerged a pair of legs and then hands.  
The body had finally takne shape when a head thrust up forming an enormous robot.  
  
"Lowly mortals how dare thee defy thy lord and master." It said.  
"Galvatron was right. That thing isn't a quintisan." Said Nightscream.  
  
The robot's feet hit the ground shaking cybertron its self.  
Areas covering miles were crushed under it's feet. "Behold I am OMNICRON  
and thy day of reckoning is at hand." rumbled its voice.  
  
Omnicron opened his mouth sending a laser spewing out blasting away the crust  
of cybertron and boaring a hole. "It's going for the core!" exclaimed nightscream.  
"Kill that son of a slagger before it gets there!" commanded Galvastorm of his troops.  
  
Inside Feral regained conciousness and looked around.  
He was precariously balanced on a large pipe with his limbs hanging  
only a few inches above the deadly machine. Somehow they had stopped.  
Whatever their dread task it was done. Feral prayed he wasn't too late.  
  
He carefully stood up and balanced on the pipe. Something felt  
strange. He looked down at his chest. He opened his chanber and removed  
the Matrix of leadership to see it shining gold and blue. He instinctively   
reached for its handles and began to pull. It's light  
bathed him. "You've done well. Through the oracle the matrix has  
been re energized." Said a familliar voice from nowhere. "Optimus Primal"   
Feral said amazed. Then another voice spoke up. "You are to become the  
savior of all cybertron. Prepare yourself." Feral recognized the voice  
as Neo Convoy. And another voice. This one Feral never having known in his  
lifetime but that which was known to all transformers. Optimus Prime.  
"NOW ARISE FERAL PRIME"  
  
The light of the Matrix engulfed Feral and his body grew  
and metamorphosed.   
  
Above Vehitron Had finnished repairing his leg when a bright light shot  
from below. He looked down the pit to see what lookedd to be a giant  
winged cheetah. "FERAL!" He yelled as the beast lept up on him  
and knocked him back. It then transformed into the Reborn Feral Prime.  
  
Two angelic wings extended from his back and his head was contained  
in a helmet that spoke of leaders past. He rushed in on Vehitron  
taking canon blasts to the chest with no damage aparent. He finally reached  
Vehitron and smashed his fists into the enormous robots head sending him staggering  
back. "I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY SUCH A WEAKLING!" Vehitron exclaimed   
putting full pwoer to his beam chanon. Feral was blasted  
back and fell to the floor. Vehitron stood over Feral. and powerd up another  
round.  
  
"NOT EVEN YOU CAN SURVIVE ONE AT POINT BLANK RANGE!"  
he said. Feral reached up and tried to turn Vehitron's canon away.  
Suddenly Vehitron halted and staggered back in pain.   
"NO STAY AWAY!" He Cried out. Then another voice materialized.  
"My son. I'm sorry for putting you in this position. I'm sorry.   
Now come come home." It said. Feral too heard the voice. "Rhinox!"  
  
Through Vehitron the voice spoke. "I am sorry for what my son  
has done. Please finnish this." Asked rhinox.  
  
Feral extended a pair of claws from his wrist   
and punched through Vehitron's chest. Smoke and fire spewed fourth  
as Vehitron fell over and exploded.  
  
Feral Nodded his head. "Goodbye Rhinox. And Vehitron  
I forgive you." Feral then converted back to beast mode and took off flying  
and tearing through wall after wall. He passed by  
The autobots and tore them an exit as he sped through the body of Omnicron.  
Finally on the outside Omnicron halted his tunelling efforts when an  
explosion issued from his body and the autobots, Geckobot, Flytrap, purplebolt  
and Feral poured out.  
  
Feral stood on the roof of the citidel again perched on it's highest  
point. A level below on the main section of the roof the other maximals gathered.  
It was now clear the change Feral had undergone. he stood more than  
four times the hight of even Galvastorm. He was nearly as big as Neo Convoy.  
And yet had the technorganic perfection, and Matrix and even the oracle.  
He had become the perfect transformer.  
  
"So this is Omnicron. I know what you are now. An abomination in the eyes  
of Primus. You're no god." Said Feral challenging the enormous robot.  
  
"Dare thou to defy my power? Then come and fight with me.  
We shall see who is closest to God." Omnicron demanded.  
  
Feral Complied and flew up into the air drawing a sword from  
what seemed thin air calling out "PRIMESABER!"  
  
He raised the sword high and it extended to a length equal to his own  
body. Feral with his sword drawn looked back to his comrads whom he must now  
protect. For all they'd done for him he wouldn't dare let them down now.  
  
Feral charged in as Omnicron fired off his massive mouth beam.  
Feral powerflew around even as the monstrous Transformer manuvered the beam  
with amazing accuracy. Feral continued his charge. Omnicron  
threw a mighty puch smashing into Feral and Feral seemed to dissapear  
into the enormous fist. A moment later Omnicron wretched back as Feral plowed  
out through the other side. Omnicron Leet loose  
with eyebeams which hit Feral. Feral continued to fly through even this onslaught.  
  
Finally at almost no range Omnicron Fired his enormous mouth blaster  
which consumed Feral's figure completely and forced through tearaing away buildings  
and chunks of the planet. The beam seemed so powerful that it would tear Cybertron  
its self apart. Then something happend. The beam seemed to redirect  
upward. Purplebolt squinted to look in the distance. "IT'S FERAL!" She  
exclaimed.   
  
Feral with hands held out was turning the beam away from cybertron and  
slowly turning it back. Finally he did and it tore through Omnicron's  
chest. "THIS CANNOT BE!" Omnicron yelled out. Finally  
panels all over Omnicron's body began to open. Under each one a warhead  
large enough to wipe out cybertropolis. Omnicron targeted feral and let loose with  
ever last one.  
  
Feral flew streight up letting the missiles follow into space.  
Omnicron persued him already reloading his arsenal for a second barage  
just in case Feral Dodged.   
  
Feral seeing Omnicron at a safe distance from the planet rushed in to Omnicron.  
Omnicron realizing his own weapons were coming back on him targeted his own  
missiles and fired off his second barage.  
  
Feral flew off trying to escape the explosion but was engulfed as  
was Omnicron.   
  
Omnicron emerged from the smoke with his surface damaged but still intact.  
Feral floated out barely able to move and drifted in space. Seperate from his body  
The matrix of leadership and the Primesaber also floated.   
  
Omnicron reached out to Feral and grasped him in his multi mile   
wide fist and squeezed. Feral No longer had the strength left ot pull the  
same trick as before. And as the matrix drifted further he could feel his strength  
wayning.  
  
Feral glanced back to cybertron. But something was coming up through  
the atmosphere. It was purplebolt. Omnicron didn't bother  
to notice her as she took hold of the matrix and the Primesaber and threw them to  
Feral. as the matrix drifted closer Feral's strength increased.  
He freed his hands and took hold of the two sacred object.s He looked  
over to purplebolt who nodded to him and indicated that she couldn't hold her breath  
much longer.   
  
Purplebolt Flew away back down to the planet's surface as Feral extended  
the Prime saber even further to the length of a skyscraper and severed the  
hand of Omnicron.  
  
Omnicron opened his panels again as well as charged up a beam from mouth  
and eyes.   
  
He fired them all on one point in front of Feral resulting in an enormous explison.  
Before he was consumed Feral placed the matrix inside his chest and rushed through.  
  
The explosion parted as Feral piereced it and halted in front of Omnicron.  
He then flew streight up and raised up the Primesaber extending it even further  
beyond the eye's gaze. He flew streight down bringing down the  
migthy weapon on top of Omnicron tore through the mighty robot  
completely halving him.   
  
"Omnicron cried out as smoke and fire shot from his dissintegrating body  
with great force. "NO I AM PRIMUS! I AM THE UNIFICATION! I AM GOD!"  
  
The halves of Omnicron seperated and the enormous robot exploded  
in orbit around cybertron. The immense explosion engulfed all of  
Omnicron's body as well as Feral.  
  
Down on the planet Feral's allies and all of cybertropolis looked  
up to the sky alighted by Omnicron's destruction.  
  
"You son of a slagger you better not die." Said Galvastorm.  
Flytrap attempted to contact Feral by radio. "Feral Feral come in Feral!  
SLAG IT SPEAK TO ME! ARE YOU ALIVE WHAT CONDITION ARE YOU IN?"   
  
Ferals voice crackled on the radio. "I'm Feelin'...PRIME."  
Everyone looked up to see Feral souring down to them through the clouds.  
  
He landed next to his comrads. "Good to see you didn't bite  
it pussycat." Said Lastride. "I couldn't have done it without all of  
you. When I thought I was done for I could feel you all pulling for me.  
You gave me the strength to survive." Feral responded.  
  
"So that's it. The end of tyrants the end of bigotry.  
The end of war." Said Nightscream. "No that's the end of one tyrant.  
There will always be bigots and cybertron will see many more tyrants."  
Said Feral. "Yeah and we'll be here to kick their skidplates across the galaxy."   
Galvastorm replied.  
  
Geckobot stood back from the group. "Well I guess I should be going.  
In my future there are still things to be done. But keep an eye  
out for an eagar young recruit and don't let him slack off alright."   
Said Geckobot with a smile.  
  
The autobots approached Geckobot. "Hey lizard how about we lend a hand."  
Said Lastride. "HuH?" replied Geckobot. "what my brother means is.  
We can't really go back to the past since we know too much about the future.  
And old war machines like us just don't have a place here. So why don't we  
fight in your future." Said Longline. "Id like that." Replied Geckobot.  
  
The three dissapeared in a flash of light. Feral looked up at the sky.  
Shooting stars rained down lighting up the night. "All those who were sacrificed  
and all those who will have to remember these horrors. And when things seemed  
their worst the matrix lit our darkest hour." Feral Held the matrix up  
high over his head and yelled into the heavens.  
  
"TILL ALL ARE ONE!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
